Silence on Silk
by Cupiditatis
Summary: Sequel to Skin on Skin. 5 years later. New adventures and an old enemy who thinks it unfair that our favourite couple has everything while she has nothing left. What will happen? Please RR
1. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

Hey! I'm back again! 

First of all: Thank you all for the reviews for SoS!

Second: I've decided to throw SotP away, since I just can't bring myself to write it as I planned it. I hope that I will bring this here out the way I've planned.

Third: I know, it's a stupid title, but I wanted another SoS-combination ;p

So, much fun with the first chapter!

Oh, yes:   
Disclaimer: All Characters that you recognise (Like Hermione, Draco….) Belong to J.K.Rowling. I've only borrowed them to write this story. However, Damon, Thora, Sean, Nathaniel, Felicitas, The Everdeens, and Aishleen belong to me. (Oh, yes, thanks again for the help with the names! The girl has now three names ;p) 

History Larissa Gweneve belongs to Calm Serene.

**Chapter 1**

**_Oh, the weather outside is frightful_**

**_But the fire is so delightful_**

**_And since we've no place to go_**

**_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_**

_"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow" – Vonda Shepard (A Very Ally Christmas)_

Hermione stood in front of the window in her Bedroom. She brought her arms around her in front of her chest and sighed. Today was the 24th of December. The sky seemed to almost touch the land, which was unfortunately still rather green than white.

"Mommy, do you really believe that it will snow until tomorrow?" Hermione looked down into the icy-grey-blue eyes of her son. Nathaniel looked at her so hopefully, that she simply had to smile. She stroke over his soft, blonde hair and lifted him up, so that he could sit down on the windowsill. And now, as mother and son were looking out of the window together, she kissed his hair and rested her chin on top of his head.

"Of course it will snow. You will see, tomorrow will everything be white. Your Daddy promised you, did you forget it?"

Nathaniel nodded.

"But he also promised that he'd be back until Christmas." Nathaniel whispered sadly. Hermione swallowed.

"He will be back in time, I'm sure." She whispered above her son's head.

"Have you finished decorating the living room?" she asked suddenly, and tried through this to change the theme as well as the mood. Nathaniel nodded slowly and continued to look out of the window.

"Do you want to show me what you've made out of it?" Hermione reached for his hand and the five-year-old hopped down from the windowsill and took his mother's hand. He led her down the stairs and into the living room. In one corner stood a large Christmas tree. This year they decorated it in white and silver. Everywhere in the room were candles and stars, snowmen and Christmas paintings from the children.  

When Hermione entered the room together with Nathaniel, she saw Felicitas bent over a piece of paper, a red crayon in her hand. Narcissa sat next to her and smiled down at the picture of the girl.

Felicitas looked up and smiled when she saw her mother.

"Mommy! Look what I've made!" she held the paper up to her mother and Hermione took it and looked at it. Felicitas had obviously made a picture of her family. There were Draco and herself. Nathaniel and Felicitas, Narcissa. And Damon and his girlfriend Tori. And of course Thora and Sean.

"It's beautiful." Felicitas smiled proudly up at her mother. Nathaniel whispered something to his sister. The little girl nodded her head and ran after her brother out of the living room. Hermione looked at the Christmas tree and felt a sudden pain in her heart. _'Oh Draco, I hope you manage to keep your promise!'_ she thought to herself. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to look into the warm eyes of her mother-in-law. Narcissa smiled reassuring at the young woman and squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"I'm sure he'll be back by tonight!"

"I hope so! I haven't heard anything from him since two weeks. And I have this bad feeling that the next thing I hear will be the message that he won't make it back for the holidays." Hermione sighed.

"You have to think positive, darling. He will be back in time, I'm sure! I'll go and make some hot chocolate for the two. Do you want one too? Maybe some Christmas biscuits with it?" Hermione smiled and nodded and watched Narcissa walking towards the kitchen. 

She walked over to the window and looked out into the grey countryside. Only a few more hours until the day was over. She had hoped, that they would be able to go all together to the church this evening.

Damon and Tori were doing some last minute shopping, while Thora was called into the nearby village to help a young woman who was giving birth to her first child today. Sean was out in the forest, making sure all the animals would have a merry Christmas themselves. 

But she was sure, that all of them would be back in time. But Draco… She took a deep breath and sighed dreamily. Even when he wasn't here could she smell him everywhere in the house. It helped her to not go insane when he was away. 

She knew it was silly, but she loved him more with every day that passed. And each day that they were parted hurt like a century.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She was pulled back from her thoughts by Felicitas' screaming. She turned around and saw her two children running towards her. 

"MOMMY!" They were hiding behind Hermione's skirt and panted heavily. Hermione looked confused down at them but before she received an answer  she saw a black figure standing in the doorway. 

"Who are you?" She demanded, her eyebrows raised at the intruder while she felt that Felicitas was gripping the fabric of her skirt even tighter in her small hands. Instead of receiving an answer, the dark clothed figure came closer to her. 

Hermione pushed her children in the direction of the kitchen and the two understood immediately. They took off out of the living room, Nathaniel holding his sister's hand tightly in his own hand.

"I'm warning you! My husband will be here any minute, and he won't be too happy about anyone trying to scare me, or worse, do our family any harm!" Hermione said to the stranger, her head held high.

But the only response she got was a dry laugh. And still was the gap between the two becoming smaller with every moment.

"What is there to laugh about?"

"You really think your husband will jump out of nowhere and attack me?"

Hermione swallowed and licked her lips. What could she answer without seeming totally stupid? And again this dry laugh.

"See, you don't even believe it yourself!"

Just a few more steps and he would be right in front of her. No way to escape…

"What do you want?" Hermione demanded when he was only inches away from her.

"You!" was his whispered answer as his hooded head bent down to her. Hermione took a deep breath just before his lips crushed down on her own.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#

"Grandma!" Narcissa turned around and saw her two grandchildren standing behind her. Their eyes were big and their breathing went fast.

"What is it? Can't even wait a few minutes until your hot chocolate is ready?" She smiled at the two. Nathaniel shook his head and took some deep breaths until his breathing had calmed down.

"He's back!!!" He smiled.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Hermione's hands went up under the black hood and ran over the smooth hair that she found there as the kiss deepened. The hood fell off from his head and the light got caught in his light hair, letting it shine almost silvery-gold. 

His hands went down to her waist and he pulled her closer to himself. Oh Merlin had he missed her! Three weeks had been way to long to be away from her! Now, as he smelt her sweet sent again, as he saw her beautiful brown eyes, as he felt her soft black hair underneath his hand…

Oh yes he had missed her!

 "I love you Mya!" He whispered in between his kiss. He felt Hermione smile against his lips and broke the kiss to lift her up and carry her to the couch in front of the fireplace. 

He sat down on it and placed Hermione in his lap, holding her close to him. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and played with the fabric of his cloak.

"I've missed you! Promise me you won't stay so long ever again!" he chuckled softly and kissed her on the top of her head.

"When did you know it was me?" He asked silently against her hair.

"As soon as you entered the house!" He raised his eyebrows and though she couldn't see it she knew he did it.

"That's the perfume I got you for last Christmas!" he chuckled again and shook his head slightly when he looked around the room. It was decorated perfect. Everything was held in green, red, silver and gold. Yes, Christmas was the perfect holiday for them.

"The tree is beautiful!" Hermione smiled against his chest.

"Your mother decorated it with Nat and Fee."

"DADDY!!!!" As soon as the word was heard two small figures jumped onto the couch and hugged their parents tightly.

"You made it!" Nathaniel exclaimed happily and Draco stroke over his son's head.

"Of course I did!" He smiled. 

"I feared you wouldn't be back in time for Christmas!" Nathaniel admitted. And sat down in his mother's lap. Draco laid his free arm around Felicitas' shoulder and pulled her into a sitting position next to him.

"I would never lie to you." Draco promised and kissed first the small blonde and then the small black head.

"So, who wants some hot chocolate and biscuits?" Narcissa asked when she entered the room, a tray with chocolate and biscuits in her hands.

Nathaniel and Felicitas jumped up from the couch and ran to their grandmother and Draco arouse to finally greet his mother.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#

A few hours later, everyone was dressed and ready for church. Draco and Damon were carrying Nathaniel and Felicitas while Thora, Narcissa, Tori and Hermione were walking after them chatting about the different Christmas presents they had bought, carefully not to let the two men nor the children hear it.

Sean was outside with the carriages, waiting patiently for the rest to arrive. 

Once they had reached the church and stepped outside a small white snowflake hit Nathaniel's nose. He and Felicitas looked up at the sky and saw that seemingly out of nowhere it started to snow.

"Oh! Look, Mommy, it's snowing!" Felicitas exclaimed and took her mother's hand. Hermione smiled at Draco who gave her look that said "Didn't I tell you?"

"Well, if this isn't the perfect start for a merry Christmas." Tori exclaimed and interlaced her fingers with Damon. Hermione smiled at her brother and his girlfriend when Damon bent down and kissed the top of Tori's head. History Larissa Gweneve was 26 years old and inseparable form Damon since three years. She had dark brown, wavy hair with dark red streaks in it every now and then that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were a dark blue right now, like every time she was happy. Now, as she smiled up at Damon you could see the light getting caught in her tongue-piercing. Hermione remembered very well how some people had reacted when they had seen her at first. Both her ears pierced some times (Her right ear was three her left one four times pierced), a tongue-piercing and another piercing in her navel. And to top all of this was History also a metamorphic. To bad she wasn't able to control it yet. 

'At least Damon knows exactly how she feels' Hermione thought with a smile when she sat down next to Draco in the church, Felicitas sitting on her lap.

"Mommy, will Lee and her father come over again this Christmas?" Felicitas whispered to her mother.

"Yes. Her father promised to come for tomorrow evening." Her mother replied.

"Has Alex already answered?" Draco whispered to his wife just before the music started to play. Hermione barely nodded and mouthed 'too' which meant that Alexander Everdeen would also be coming the next evening together with his wife and their five years old son.

"And I really have to put up with Weasley on Christmas again?" Draco inquired when the pastor started the service. Hermione narrowed her eyes playfully at him and hit him on his leg.

"Just like the past few years! You'll survive it!" Draco raised his eyebrows at her and opened the songbook like everyone else.

_O come all ye faithful  
Joyful and triumphant  
O come ye, come ye to Bethlehem  
Come and behold Him  
Born the King of Angels  
O come let us adore Him  
O come let us adore Him  
O come let us adore Him  
Jesus, the Lord  
Sing choirs of angels  
Sing in exaltation  
Sing all ye citizens of heaven  
Glory to God  
Glory to the Highest  
  
O come let us adore Him  
O come let us adore Him  
O come let us adore Him  
Jesus  
Come and behold Him  
Come and behold Him  
Come and behold Him  
Born the king of angels  
Yea, Lord, we greet Thee  
Born this happy morning  
Jesus, to Thee, be all glory giv'n  
Word of the father  
Now in flesh appearing  
O come let us adore Him  
O come let us adore Him  
O come let us adore Him  
Jesus  
O come let us adore Him  
O come let us adore Him  
O come let us adore Him  
Jesus  
O Jesus  
Jesus  
Let us adore  
Let us adore  
Let us adore  
Let us adore  
Let us adore___

"I can already see it, one day he will be part of the family!" Draco joked in a whisper. Hermione glared at him when a thought hit her.

"Why not? I always thought that Nat and Aishleen would be a cute couple…" She smirked at her husband.

Draco raised his eyebrows and was about to open his mouth again when they sang the next song.

**_F_**_rom heaven above to earth I come,   
To bear good news to every home,   
Glad tidings of great joy I bring,   
Whereof I now will gladly sing. _

**_T_**_o you this night is born a Child   
Of Mary, chosen mother mild;   
This little Child, of lowly birth,   
Shall be the joy of all the earth. _

**_G_**_lory to God in highest heaven,   
Who unto us His Son hath given!   
While angels sing with pious mirth,   
A glad New Year to all the earth. _____

"You know that Christmas is the time of love and peace, right?" Draco teased his wife.

"Exactly, and that's why you will be very nice tomorrow evening!" Draco sighed and obeyed to his destiny.

**_S_**_ilent night, holy night,   
All is calm, all is bright   
Round yon virgin mother and child.   
Holy infant so tender and mild,   
Sleep in heavenly peace.   
Sleep in heavenly peace. _

**_S_**_ilent night, holy night,   
Shepherds quake at the sight,   
Glories stream from heaven afar,   
Heavely hosts sing alleluia;   
Christ the Saviour, is born!   
Christ the Saviour, is born! _

**_S_**_ilent night, holy night,   
Son of God, love's pure light   
Radiant beams from thy holy face,   
With the dawn of redeeming grace,   
Jesus, Lord, at thy birth.   
Jesus, Lord, at thy birth. _____

As soon as they sat in the carriages to return home, Nathaniel and Felicitas were fast asleep, dreaming about the Christmas tree, Santa Claus and their presents.

Outside it was still snowing, the earth was by now covered in a white blanket.

Okay, I have to go now, I have to change, have to set the table for dinner and then we're going to have the giving of Christmas presents (I'm so glad to live in Germany when it comes to these kind of things :D) and go to church tonight, so as you see, I have a lot to do tonight. So…

Merry Christmas to all of you!


	2. Happy new year

Hey! I know, it took me some time, but here is chapter 2! 

Kara Black: thank you. I hope this was soon enough.

Elvenprincess: Thank you. I hope you'll like this one too.

Mesmer: I'm glad you liked SoS so much. I hope I'll be able to write this one just as interesting.

Rhiannon Black: It always makes me smile when I'm reading something in German from someone of another country. And for someone who hasn't spoken any German in seven years it is quiet good. :)

TriGemini: Thank you. Hope you'll like this chapter also.

SaTiNk06: Hope you'll like this chapter too.

Princess Amara of Conte: Well, the plan with SotP was, that Narcissa and Sirius had been together in school. Lucius told N. to marry him or he would kill S. 

Snufflesluver: Thank you!!!

Tinkerbell: Thank you!!!

Blazing Fire: Thank you!!!

Phoena phoenix: Glad you liked it.

Eminem-Chick2: Wow, thank you. '_I think I just grew some inches'_

**Chapter 2**

**_Happy new year   
Happy new year   
May we all have a vision now and then   
Of a world where every neighbour is a friend   
Happy new year   
Happy new year   
May we all have our hopes, our will to try   
If we don't, we might as well lay down and die   
You and I_**

Happy New Year - ABBA 

„And so I have to survive another evening with you, Weasley!" Draco joked when he greeted the tall redhead.

Aishleen let go of her father's hand when she saw Nathaniel and Felicitas and headed over to them.

"Oh, Malfoy, come on, I know you are waiting for these days all year to have me here again." He grinned at the blond.

"Sure." Draco rolled his eyes while Hermione had to hide a smile. _'The same procedure as last year, no as every year'_. She thought and shook her head. The last four years it had always been like this. They would come together on Christmas and on New Year's eve. And each year Draco and Fred were acting like they did today.

Two years ago in July, Fred's wife Elisabeth had died. She had fallen down the stairs in the burrow and broke her neck. Aishleen had been there with her mother while Fred had been working in the shop together with George. 

Arthur had also been at work and Molly had been in the kitchen at that very moment. But there was also Ginny. And Aishleen had told her father through the tears that ran over her face when he came to St. Mungo's, that Ginny had shoved Elisabeth down the stairs and that she had laughed when the young woman had fallen dead to the ground her eyes open and still wide with horror and a thin line of blood coming out of her mouth.

Molly had told Fred to go to a psychiatrist with Aishleen, since she wasn't changing her mind about Ginny shoving her mother down the stairs – and intentional to top all.

Fred had absolutely refused to send his daughter to some person who would tell her that she was lying. He knew that she may have been only three years old, but his daughter was NOT a liar! 

This was the time that he broke with his family. The only one he really had contact to at that time had been George. He could never believe how blind his mother was. Even after all Dumbledore had told them about what had happened in her sixth year she still thought Ginny to be her innocent, little baby!

Fred's eyes wandered over to the four children playing around before he greeted the rest of the people. Besides Draco and Hermione there were of course Hermione's brother and his girlfriend, Draco's mother, and Alexander and Katerina Everdeen. Alexander Everdeen was Draco's business partner. 

"So, what do you think, will they make it?" Damon asked grinning when he looked at his nice and his nephew playing with their two best friends.

"Well, Nat and Fee have tried desperately to sleep as long as possible this morning and also went to bed for some hours this afternoon, so I guess they will make it till midnight, but then they will drop into their beds like stones." Hermione smiled.

Katrina sighed and looked over at her five year old son. His blond hair went until his neck by now and it started to curl but he had absolutely refused to let it get cut.

"I guess they will stay awake even if they can't even hold their eyes open properly.  At least Sean will want to prove that he is now grown up." At this everyone had to laugh.

"Well, in two hours we will see, but how about a little bet? Who's child will give up first?" Damon asked and was met with four angry pairs of eyes.

"You don't really want to make a bet which has ANYTHING to do with my children?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Damon! I expected more of you!" Katrina told him.

"Really, now, that's not how your parents raised you young man!" Narcissa shook her head at Damon's idea. Damon sighed and tried to hide behind his girlfriend when he met History's eyes. _'That's not good. Her eyes are getting this icy colour again…'_ he thought.

"Would you do this also if we had children?" 

"Tori, Sweety, you know it was just a joke…" He looked around with pleading eyes but he got only glares from the women and hidden grins from the men.

"Now, really Damon, how could you!" Fred faked embarrassment. The women left their men to their own talking and as soon as they were gone Fred, Draco and Alexander broke out laughing. Damon went beet red in the meantime.

"Well, you have a lot to make up there boy!"

"Never speak such an idea out in front of mothers! They are like lions in such cases. You can be glad if Tori lets you sleep in the same bed as herself this night." And again they broke out laughing.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#

"Just look at Damon's face. Maybe we have been a bit to hard?" Katerina asked smiling. 

"Ah, no, my brother is though, he will survive it." Hermione grinned at the other three.

"Yes, and maybe he will be extra nice tonight to make up for it." History smiled and bit her lips when she thought about it.

"Yes, too bad we don't have time for him to make a big dinner for us tonight. Right Tori?" 

"hu? What?" History went slightly pink when she looked into the grinning faces that surrounded her.

"It wasn't important." Narcissa assured her as she took a glass of champagne.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#

"Mommy, how long is it until midnight?" Felicitas asked as she sat down next to her mother on the couch.

"Only three more minutes, darling." She looked down at her daughters face and saw that she tried to stifle a yawn.

"I think here is someone who will be glad to go to bed soon, right?" She asked as she stroke over Felicitas' hair. This time the yawn won over Felicitas and she nodded.

"Only two more minutes. I hope you all have the person you're going to kiss at midnight?" Damon asked while he sneaked his arms around History's waist from behind and pulled her closer to him.

Felicitas looked asking at her mother.

  
"What does uncle Damon mean with this?" 

"Well, you see. It is said, that you will get very happy with the man or woman you kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve." Her mother replied as she arouse from the couch.

Draco came to her and placed his champagne glass on the small table next to the couch before he took his wife in his arms. 

Felicitas stayed on the couch and was soon joined by Nathaniel, Sean and Aishleen.

"Did you know about the being-happy-kiss?" Felicitas asked the other three excited. All three shook their head and Felicitas had only one minute left to tell them about it.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… … …" The four children looked interested as the three couples kissed lovingly. Felicitas turned her face and was about to ask the other three something when she suddenly met Sean's lips with her own. They broke both apart as suddenly as it had happened and went as red as a tomato.

Besides them, they could hear Aishleen giggle softly.

But they hadn't much time to think about it anyway. After everyone had wished a happy new year, and after Felicitas had yawned again. The party was officially called over.

Felicitas and Nathaniel had just said good-ye to Aishleen and Sean when Felicitas eyes were already becoming heavy. 

"There seems to be someone who is really tired. And I can already hear your beds calling for you." Draco said when he lifted Felicitas into his arms. Then he reached for Nathaniel's hand and made his way upstairs.

"I'll bring them both into bed. And then I'll come and make sure you're tugged in good for the night."

He told Hermione over his shoulder.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Draco awoke the next morning with a smile on his face. In his dreams he had just relived the last night

It hadn't taken him long to get the twins into their beds. Five minutes and they had been fast asleep in the land of dreams. And then he had went back to Hermione to share a night full of passion and love.

He looked at Hermione who was laying next to him on her stomach. Draco ran his fingertips over her bare back and received a small sigh from her.

"Time to wake up." He whispered next to her ear. Hermione shook her head slightly and snuggled deeper into her pillow. Draco placed a small kiss on her  right shoulder, her left shoulder, her neck and slowly he kissed his way down her spine. His  left hand was stroking over her legs and up until it reached her bottom. 

His lips had now reached her coccyx and he gave it a small lick, which caused Hermione to moan into her pillow.

"Waking up now?" Draco asked her in a whisper against her bottom.

"No." Was the muffled reply from the pillow.

"Sure?" He asked when he kissed her bottom a few times.

"Mhmhm…sure…." Was heard from Hermione. Draco grinned and bit her gently while his hands stroke over her waist. He sat on her legs and started slowly to kiss his way upwards over her spine, his hands moving along with his lips on the side of her body.

"Draco…" he grinned against her neck when he started to nibble on her skin. He kissed her ear then her cheek and finally, Hermione turned her head and looked up into her husband's eyes.

"That isn't fair." She pouted when he grinned down at her.

"Don't like it?" He asked and let his hands wander to her front stroking over her stomach and up to cup her breasts in his hands. Hermione bit her lip to prevent another moan from coming out, but the lust that had filled her eyes was unmistakeable for Draco. He leaned in closer and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Hermione felt his body pressed tightly against hers and the movement against her thighs told her, that Draco was ready to continue were they had stopped during the night. She shifted slightly underneath him, trying to get a better feeling of him. Sure, it felt nice against her leg, but there was definitely another part where she wanted to feel him.

Draco groaned into her mouth when he felt himself getting even harder through Hermione's moving. He let go of her lips and let out a long moan when she continued to shift around.

"Hermione…" he shifted his weight on his right leg and placed his left one between her legs then repeated the action with his right leg. Hermione moaned out loud when she felt him pressing hard against the inside of her thighs. She lifted her hips slightly and moved towards him. 

Draco didn't need any other invitation. He reached down between them and guided him into her. They both groaned simultaneously and Draco moved a bit around so they were laying on one side. He kissed her ear and Hermione turned her head so they could kiss each other. 

She pulled her legs towards her and felt Draco's legs following hers. His right arm was placed around her waist and he was holding her close to him. With his left hand he stroke her breasts.

The moans became louder and their breathing became more rapid. Draco knew that he wouldn't last much longer and brought his hand down  over her stomach and between her legs. He started stroking her and listened to her moans and whisperings of his name.

When he felt her walls tighten around him he turned her head towards him and kissed her hungrily, muffling both their moans when they reached orgasm together. Hermione let her head fall back against his shoulder and kissed his neck when he pulled out of her slowly.

Draco kissed her head and stroke with his fingertips over her stomach. Hermione turned around so they were face to face. She stroke over his hair, down over his temple and his cheek until her fingers reached his lips.

"I love you." She whispered. Draco kissed her fingertips, each of them and looked her deep in her eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered when he kissed her gently on her lips.

"This will be a happy year, right?" Draco nodded silently and kissed her once more before he pulled her close to him and pulled the blanket back to cover them both.

"How about we go back to sleep until we got our wake-up-call by Nat and Fee?" Hermione smiled and nodded and cuddled closer to him when they both fell asleep.


	3. No matter what

Hey! I know, it's been a long time since I last updated, but I had a lot of stress, and during most of February I didn't have my PC. And when I got it back I had lost everything that I had written down for the story. (for example Aishleen' second and third name)

Hope you aren't too angry at me for neglecting you so long. 

**Calm Serene**: oh, I see, we have Question-time again! :D

                              1: Ginny is kind of crazy, she is bad, and she is jealous of everyone who has what she doesn't has. Like a husband and children. So Elizabeth was just unlucky that she was there when Ginny had once again her 'five minutes'.

                              2:Ummm……..

                              3: I guess, that is something you should answer and not I. ;p

**masterofdisguise**: I'm too happy there's a sequel, and I'd be even more happy if I'd manage to update as often as I want to.

**Stacey**: Thank you. Well, SotP will never ever be updated, but I hope you got the E-mail for that story here.

**fireprincess192**: Thank you. I'm not sure yet, whether Ron and Harry will be in it or not, but they are definitely not evil anymore.

But here is finally the next part.

**Chapter 3**

And I will keep you safe and strong   
And shelter from the storm   
No matter where it's barren   
A dream is being born   
  


_No matter what - Boyzone_

"No, mummy! No! leave her alone! No!" Felicitas opened her eyes and needed some time to understand that it was her brother who was mumbling in his dreams. She arose from her bed and went to her brother's bed to wake him up.

"Nat, wake up! You're dreaming again. Nat!" But her brother tossed and turned in his bed, sweat drops forming on his forehead. Felicitas looked worried at her brother and then ran quickly out of her room and towards the bedroom of her parents. She opened the door and stormed onto the bed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mummy, daddy, please wake up!" Hermione and Draco woke up immediately at hearing the worried voice of their daughter.

"Fee, are you alright? Darling, why are you crying?" Felicitas throw herself at her father and cried against his shoulder.

" It's Nat. He has one of these dreams again. He screams and is scared but this time I couldn't wake him this time, and he is still screaming!" Hermione looked worried at Draco and arouse from the bed.

She ran into the room of her children. Draco, carrying Felicitas, was following her quickly. Hermione  sat down on Nathaniel's bed and placed her hands on his shoulders to wake him up. 

He suddenly opened his eyes and screamed again. He breathed heavily, his eyes were wide with fear. Finally he realised, that Hermione  was sitting on his bed and he threw his little arms around her waist and started to cry against her chest. 

"Shhhh… It's okay, it was just a dream." Hermione  told him and stroke gently over his blond hair. Draco sat down next to his wife and sat Felicitas down on his lap.

"He… he was hurting you!" Nathaniel sobbed and held onto his mother tightly.

"You were bleeding and you were hurt, but he didn't stop. And he called you things. Mean things." Hermione  bent her head and kissed the top of Nathaniel's head.

"It was only a dream. Nobody's hurting me." Nathaniel  shook his head.

"You  were younger. And it wasn't here." Hermione  looked at Draco, the fear visible on her whole face.

"Have you had this dreams before?" Draco asked him softly, although he felt like screaming. It couldn't be!

Nathaniel  bit his lip. He didn't want to answer. He was a big boy. He shouldn't cry over some dreams. But when he had seen his mother so hurt, so helpless…

"He has been having nightmares for some months."  He heard his sister answer. Nathaniel lifted his head and glared at his twin.

"About what?" Hermione asked gently. 

"I once dreamt about that couple in that painting in your room." He felt his mother's arms tighten around his body. Had he said something wrong? Hermione closed her eyes. She had feared it. After her pregnancy she had never had this visions again. She had feared that Nathaniel might get them and dreaded that day.

Draco and Hermione spent the rest of the night with their children, no one daring to fall asleep. Hermione told Nathaniel as much as she knew about the visions. And so they stayed for the rest of the night, Nathaniel  and Felicitas laying safe between their parents.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Pluckley, Kent, England 

Susanna Jones awoke suddenly and sat upright in her bed. Something had woken her up. She couldn't tell for sure, what it was. Turning her  head she saw her husband sleeping peacefully. 'Maybe it was just a dream' but this thought she pushed away just as fast as it had come to her. She arouse from her bed and went out of her bedroom. 

She hadn't raised four children without listening to her inner voice. Silently she made her way to the door of her oldest son and opened the door. But nothing was wrong here. The ten-year-old Martin was sound asleep in his bed. The covers pulled up over his shoulders. The moon was shining through the window, falling on his reddish blonde hair. Susanna walked over to his bed and kissed the forehead of  her son gently, before she went out of the room. 

She opened the next door and shook her head smiling. Dorothy, her nine-year-old daughter had been reading again in one of her books and had fallen asleep doing so. Susanna took the book away from her daughters hands and put the bookmark in it and placed the book on the nightstand. She kissed her daughter and turned of the light on the nightstand then she walked out and closed the door behind her.

When she opened the door to the next room something on top of the bed. She went over to the bed and petted the small dog on his head. 

"Go back to sleep Spot." She whispered and pulled the blankets tight around Daniel. The seven-year-old turned around in his bed and sighed when his mother stroke over his hair. She kissed him just like she had done with her two oldest children.

When she went to the door of her youngest child, she wondered if she was overreacting. But this thought was soon forgotten. Maitagorry wasn't in her bed. There was only her dark brown teddy bear, Cuddle, like her daughter had called him when she started to speak. Susanna lifted the bear up and ran into her bedroom.

"Glen, Glen, wake up! Mai's not in her bed!" Susanna shook her husband awake. He sat up in the bed and listened to his wife when she told him again that their daughter was missing.

"Don't worry, Sue, we will find her, maybe she just went into the kitchen, or the bathroom." But Susanna knew her daughter wouldn't be neither in the kitchen nor the bathroom. Maitagorry was way to afraid of the dark to wander in the house alone. When she woke up at night she would take her teddy with her and come to her parents bedroom. But never  would she wander the house all alone. And soon, Glen had also to admit, that his daughter wasn't in the house anymore. He put his clothes on and told Susanna to wake the children, while he would call some of their friends to help them search for their daughter.

They had been searching the whole night, but found no sign of the five-year-old girl. Susanna was clutching the small teddy bear and waited for anyone who would come to them, her little Mai on his hand, so she could take her daughter back in her arms. But she had that bad feeling that nobody would come and bring her daughter back. Ever.

"I tell you Susanna, that is the work of the ghosts. Remember where we live. Your daughter is in another world now." Margaret, an old woman about her late nineties said darkly.

"Oh, shut up, Margaret!" Susanna's sister Judith said and brought her sister a cup of tea. Margaret hadn't any idea of ghosts, Judith thought. The old woman was a muggle. What did she knew about ghosts? 

"You will see, Mai will come back soon." But Susanna shook her head sadly. She felt like she had lost her daughter already.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Somewhere, in an old manor, hidden from everyone's sight by all thinkable and unthinkable charms was a five-year-old girl laying on a bed and crying for its mommy. Outside of the door stood a young woman in her early twenties, listening to the cries. 

"Cry, little girl, cry, soon, you will have forgotten about them and you will see how much you like being here with me." She whispered to herself and made her way to the dungeon underneath the manor. 

"Just one little potion…" She smiled to herself when she opened the door and the smell of sulphur hit her eyes.

"…and I will have my own daughter! My own little baby girl." Her laugh resounded trough the darkness.  

@

I know, it's not long, but I had to stop it there. Hope you liked it. And while I'm hoping to get some reviews from you I will now watch the women's football match between Scotland and Germany and hope that it won't end as bad as the match of the men this week…

Until the next time. Which is hopefully soon.

And If you want an E-mail, just say so and drop you address in a review.


	4. ask him to be strong

Okay, here I am again, I know it took me again some time, but I didn't want to give you only 3 pages, (okay, so now it's 4, but the third part had to be in this). Two weeks ago on the weekend, it was my grandmother's birthday and also my godmother's so I only had the Sunday to do anything for school and last weekend I had to work for a Spanish grammar test! (I absolutely suck at Spanish!) but today I forced myself to sit in front of my pc and write this, and that though it is the European Championship! (if you're not from Europe, and/or not a football fan, don't even try to understand!)  
  
Oh, yeah, while we're talking about it: congratulations to And to all of you –fans out there: there are still the matches against Croatia and Switzerland. ;p  
  
Oh, and if you don't have anything important to do on Tuesday evening, how about to keep your fingers crossed for the German football team against the Netherlands? For if we loose I will be in a bad mood, and that won't help me writing...  
  
Kara Black: I hope so too! (although, I guess a lot of my stories start out  
  
confusingly...)  
  
TriGemini: wow, another one confused, let's see if we can top that...  
  
SaTiNk06: well, hmm, okay, I know it took some time again...  
  
Blackfly: Wow, thank you!!!  
  
Stacey: I'm sorry about SotP too, but it would have become a lot of Sh if I had  
continued it  
  
damned for eternity: Hey Thank you! And no, I don't think it were too many faces.  
There was one missing for it being to many ;p  
  
Calm Serene: yippee! Question time! ;p well, the only one who can tell for sure is...oh, right...YOU you'll find out sooner or later well, because I made her up, that's why. She should resemble Ginny so that's how the looks came out. And the place where she lives is supposed to be the place with the most ghosts in England, so it just had to be there. Yep, her parents are a witch and a wizard so, yes mhm...explain me the definition of evil... Agh, I'm not answering this question!  
Oh, yeah, congratulation! Happy Birthday! Etc (Okay, so it's a  
bit late but that doesn't matter, right?)  
  
The great and masterful Yoda: Interesting name, and if I knew Yoda's sayings in  
English I would hacve probably put one here, but since I only know  
them in german...  
oh yes, thank you! Glad you like the story. And sorry that you had to  
wait so long.  
  
Lalala: May I guess...your parents are musicians, right? Only joking, (It's 10:32  
pm, so...) And about SotP what happened to it can be read in the  
very first AN of this story.  
  
Eminem-Cick2: Glad you like it. I hope you got the e-mail.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Don't ask god for an easy life  
  
Ask him to make you a strong person! (Couldn't find a fitting song to this chapter, so I took a quote instead)  
  
"Hermione!" Hermione turned around in the busy street and saw Katerina with Sean on her hand, both of them waving. Hermione took Felicitas and Nathaniel and went towards her friend.  
  
"Glad you could make it. Alex is on a business trip again and I had to get away from home for at least one day! Alex' mother is driving me crazy!" Katerina sighed.  
  
"It seems like everyone has gone crazy since that girl has been kidnapped three weeks ago." Hermione agreed.  
  
"Mommy, can we go to Lee???" Felicitas looked up at her mother with her big, pleading, brown eyes and Hermione had to smile. She looked asking at Katerina and when she nodded they made their way to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.  
  
As soon as they entered the door to the shop, both Hermione and Katerina held their sons' hands tightly. They knew too well how many temptations this shop held for their boys.  
  
Felicitas had let go of her mother's hand and ran past Fred and up the stairs into the flat where Fred lived in with his daughter. Since Nathaniel was still mad at her for telling their parents about the dreams she was glad to play with her friend again and not with someone who would glare at her the whole time. For a five-year-old, Nathaniel needed a long time to forgive.  
  
"Hey Fee. Are you alone here?" Aishleen looked up at her friend and smiled when she stormed into Aishleen's room.  
  
"No, Nat and Sean are downstairs in the shop." Aishleen raised her eyebrows. Felicitas was bad at hiding her feelings and even if Aishleen hadn't been could at 'reading' people like her father called it, she would have noticed that her best friend wasn't in the best mood. But just as she was about to ask Felicitas what the matter was, they heard the boys running up the stairs.  
  
#######  
  
Alicia Weasley made her way through the halls of St. Mungo's. A brown folder in her hand. She stopped in front of one of the examination rooms and took a deep breath before she entered the room. Sitting on a chair in front of the desk was a black woman in her late twenties. Alicia didn't need to examine her to know what she would establish. More haematomas, more cuts, more signs of violence used against her. Just like every other time Alicia examined her.  
  
"What happened this time?" Alicia asked softly when she looked at the black and blue bruises that surrounded the left eye of her patient.  
  
"I got tangled up in the bed sheets this morning and fell out of the bed. But before I hit the floor, I hit the nightstand with my head." Alicia sighed and looked into the dark brown eyes of the woman before her.  
  
"Angel! Do I really have to tell you that a fall out of bed, even with hitting the nightstand, would not cause such wounds! Why do you always think up such stories?"  
  
"Why do you keep asking when you don't believe me?" Angelina asked tired. Oh, and how tired she was. She was tired of her life. Of being beaten up and raped almost every day. Of thinking up new excuses for her looking like hell.  
  
"Why don't you leave him?" Alicia asked while she took care of Angelina's bruised shoulder.  
  
"I can't." came the answer full of resignation.  
  
"What happened to you? You could put up with Flint and his friends on your own and now... Angel, he'll kill you!"  
  
"And what am I supposed to do? Where shall I go to? James wouldn't let me get away so easily. He would bring me back just to show who is the stronger one of us."  
  
"You could stay with George and me." Alicia said more in a whisper. She didn't really expect Angelina to agree. She had never agreed in the past years. Angelina smiled sadly at her old friend and shook her head.  
  
"He will kill you one day if you don't go away!" Alicia whispered. She looked for any kind of reaction but Angelina was just sitting there like Alicia hadn't said anything.  
  
"You are accepting it, right?!? You're just accepting that one day he will kill you! Why?!?"  
  
"It's not like I have anything to survive for. I have accepted the fact a long time ago. Sometimes I wonder why I'm still alive." Alicia couldn't believe how easy Angelina could talk about this.  
  
"I don't want to let you go back to him today."  
  
"You know he won't let me stay in hospital." Alicia sighed and watched Angelina leaving the room.  
  
"I don't know what I'm more afraid of, seeing you in here again, or not seeing you again and knowing the reason is that you're dead!" Alicia whispered while she stared at the closed door.  
  
#######  
  
Maitagorry was sitting on the big bed and listened to the silence of the house. She didn't know how long she had been there already. And she didn't care. She wanted back to her mummy and her daddy and to her sister and her brothers. She sniffed and swallowed down the tears that treaded to fall down her cheeks. The woman who had brought her here came every once in a while. She then would stroke over Maitagorry's red-blond hair and mumbled something under her breath about her baby and other people paying. Maitagorry didn't understand what she meant. But one thing she had understand so far. This crazy woman wanted her to be her daughter. And she didn't want it. She only wanted her own mother and no other woman.  
  
So tonight she had been staying awake. It was well past midnight already when Maitagorry crawled out of the bed and tiptoed to the door. She opened it carefully so she wouldn't alarm that woman. The corridor was dark, no light was seen other than that of the pale full moon that was shining through a window. Maitagorry swallowed. She felt her bottom lip tremble. If only she had Cuddle with her. If he was also missing her? Who would hold him at night, now that she wasn't there? Who would assure him, that her mummy and her daddy would watch out for them, so that nothing happened to them?  
  
"I have to go back. I will make it!" Maitagorry told herself and took a shaking step into the dark corridor. She walked around a corner, not really sure, which way to go, when she saw an open door. Inside she could see a light. She slowly approached the door and peeked inside, but there was no sign of that odd woman. But on a desk in front of a window there was a lit candle standing. But her mother had always told her to never let a candle burn once you leave a room. Maitagorry went into the room and crawled on the chair in front of the desk. She was just reaching for the candle to blew it out when she saw the many pieces of paper on the desk.  
  
Photos, of children and teenagers, but it were the same person. Most of the pictures had three persons on it. Two boys, one with red and one with black hair and a dark haired girl. All three of them were smiling and waving at Maitagorry. The next photo Maitagorry took had again that girl on it. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and was standing next to a young blond man. 'Must be a wedding photo'. Maitagorry thought. There were still more photos but most of them were cut out of newspapers. And articles from newspapers were laying around. Some of them had also pictures in them. But all of them were of that girl.  
  
"She is a terrible person." Maitagorry tensed when she heard the voice and felt the hand of that woman in her neck.  
  
"She has taken my child away from me. She has taken my lord from me. She has taken my friends away from me. But she will pay." Maitagorry whimpered when the woman's fingernails dug into her neck.  
  
"And now I have my child! I have my baby. You will be my baby now. I will raise you. I will teach you all I know. I will be your mother." She stroke over Maitagorry's hair as she said this.  
  
"But I have a mother." Maitagorry whispered.  
  
"Your mother doesn't want you anymore. That's why you're here. She doesn't love you anymore."  
  
"No." Maitagorry felt the tears in her eyes. Her mother loved her. She had said it every day. Every evening when she brought her children into bed she would kiss them goodnight and tell them that she loved them.  
  
"Yes. You are alone now, child. But I'm here. I'm your mummy now! You will forget your old life. I promise you'll like being with me." Maitagorry was now crying freely. Tears were running down her freckled cheeks and falling on the photos on the desk where the people ran away to not get hit by the tears.  
  
"Don't cry babygirl, I'm here. Your mummy is here." Maitagorry sniffed and cried even more. Without thinking she took the cup of cacao from the woman. Her tears were blinding her sight so she didn't see the smile on the woman's face.  
  
"Yes, drink. You will soon have forgotten..." Maitagorry yawned as soon as she had emptied the cup. She closed her eyes and was already asleep, not noticing how she was brought back to the bed.  
  
Okay, that was it, I know, it's not that much, but I'm having a little writer's block right now.  
  
But that shouldn't stop you to drop some reviews!!! hint, hint 


	5. The past is just another land

Hey! I'm back again! Aren't you proud of me? But I have to warn you. I've the flu so if this chap is totally shitty blame it on that, okay?  
  
The great and masterful Yoda: Yes, poor, poor Angelina. And mean, mean Ginny!  
Who ever had the idea of writing something like this... oh, right,  
that was me...  
  
TriGemini: Well, Ginny took her because she thinks she deserves to have a child  
since her own child had been killed by the good guys (at least that is what she thinks). So she searched for a child in the right age, which would also look a bit like her and of course is a witch or wizard.  
  
SaTiNk06: Yes Ginny is mean. But you know what? I rather like her that way.  
Better than when she is the 'I know already everything about boys and  
have to explain it all to Hermione who has no clue'-Ginny.  
  
Blackfly: Thank you. I'm glad this isn't too confusing.  
  
Alexian-goddess: Thank you!!! And here is the update!  
  
Stacey: I totally agree with you Ginny is a bitch. And just so you all remember just  
what a bitch she is, remember all she did in "Skin on Skin" or what  
she did to Fred's wife... oh and about football: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! I  
can't believe it! But now I cross my fingers for Sweden and Denmark.  
Kick these Cheeseeaters (Netherlands) and Czechs out of the  
tournament! And then just wait until 2006 when we play in  
Germany!!! (They should at least win in their own land!!!)  
  
Eminem-Chick2: Oh, I think Ginny is rather nice to the girl. If I think what I read  
every day in newspapers or see in the news. And when I think of  
people like this Dutroux...  
  
masterofdisguise: Ah, and believe me, I'm also happy every time I update  
(especially if there aren't some months in between....) I hope I'll be  
able to make this story as good as you all think it will be!  
  
Cooldude9876: Yep, the cacao was a forgetting portion.  
  
Calm Serene: QUESTION TIME!!! (Ah, I just love it!) James is Angelina's Husband. You'll find out more about that in this chapter down here. Also down there. okay, that was a short Question time. Well, then...AH, Chocolate! Thank you!!!  
  
Prue,Piper,Phoebe: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Chapter 5**  
  
_**The past is now another land  
Far beyond my reach  
Invaded by insidious  
Foreign bodies, foreign speech  
Where timeless joys of childhood  
Lie broken on the beach**__**The present is an empty space  
Between the good and bad  
A moment leading nowhere  
Too pointless to be sad  
But time enough to lay to waste  
Every certainty I had  
  
The future is a barren world  
From which I can't return  
Both heartless and material  
Its wretched spoils not my concern  
Shining like an evil sun  
As my childhood treasures burn  
Shining like an evil sun  
As my childhood treasures burn**_  
_The past is now another land – Aida-The Musical  
_  
Hermione entered the living room to find Draco playing around with Felicitas and Nathaniel. She leaned against the doorframe and smiled at the picture in front of her. Draco was laying on his back on the floor while their children were tickling him. 'I don't know what I'd do if I would lose one of them.' Hermione thought silently and smiled at Draco who had noticed her and was now sending a pleading glance in her direction. But Hermione watched on for some more minutes before she decided to free her husband.  
  
"Fee, Nat, let your father live." Hermione smiled at the twins. They looked up at her mother and grinned from ear to ear. Felicitas ran to her mother and hugged her tight when Hermione kneed down in front of her daughter. The girl turned around and looked then smiling at her father.  
  
"But we won, right?" she asked. Hermione stroke over her daughters hair. Most of her dark waves had fallen out of the ponytail Thora had bound Felicitas' hair into earlier the day due to the 'fight' she had just won.  
  
"Yes, this time you won. But next time I won't be so easily defeated." Draco answered and caught his son around the waist. Nathaniel squealed as soon as he fell back against his father's chest and started to laugh when Draco tickled him lightly.  
  
Just in this moment Sean walked into the living room and said that Narcissa had just sent an owl that she would come to dinner. Nathaniel and Felicitas were obviously happy to hear that. Their grandmother had gone to France for holiday and to visit an old friend of her three weeks ago.  
  
"Mummy, do you think Thora will make chocolate cookies for Grandma?" Felicitas asked while trying to act as though it was of no real interest to her. Hermione hid a smile and looked at Sean.  
  
"What do you think, Sean?" Sean smiled at the little girl and offered the twins to go to the kitchen with them and look, whether or not Thora would make some cookies.  
  
Nathaniel and Felicitas followed the old man and left their parents alone in the living room. Draco arose from the floor and walked over to his wife. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.  
  
"I love you!" he whispered against her cheek before he kissed her gently on the lips. Hermione smiled at him and brought her arms around his neck.  
  
"So, do you think we can convince your mother to stay a few days with us? I'm sure Nat and Fee would be more than happy to spend some time with their grandmother..." Draco understood immediately where her thoughts were leading.  
  
"Mhm... and I'd be more than happy to spend some long, lonely hours with you..."  
  
#######  
  
Angelina bit her lip when she sat down at the table that evening. Every part of her body was aching. Her inside just as much as her outside. Since her marriage about 7 years ago she could say exactly how many bones or muscles one person had inside his/her body. Or at least she felt like she could tell. One night. One single night had destroyed her life. One night were she had gone drinking in a bar while her friends were away celebrating the opening of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes without her. She had already drunken a lot when James had sat down next to her. They hadn't talked for a long time before they had gone to a room in a nearby hotel and had sex. There was no other way to say it. There hadn't been any feelings involved. It was just plain sex.  
  
They hadn't seen each other again afterwards. Not that they had intended to. But four months later Angelina had found out that she was pregnant. She had been a wreck when she told her parents, but she knew there hadn't been a way around it. They would have found out anyway. Her father had been furious. He was a very strict man, and even the thought of his daughter having premarital sex had already been a lot for him to handle, but that she was also pregnant... it hadn't been long afterwards until she was married off to James Winterborn, an former death eater as Angelina would find out during their marriage.  
  
Having a wife and a children wasn't at all what James had planned to have at the age of 25. And he let Angelina feel it. They got married when Angelina had been in sixth month and no day longer did their unborn child live. A fall down the long winded stairs in the house had brought the young woman of nineteen into St. Mungo's where they had been able to rescue the mother, but not the child. In the following years Angelina had had two more miscarriages. Some people called her unlucky for loosing her children, but others, like the doctors which were to take the dead children out of her body and which saw the wounds on the mother's body called her unlucky for being in such a marriage. Alicia Weasley had not been the only doctor who had tried to get her to leave her husband but Angelina would just not listen.  
  
And what was she to tell? That she had tried already more than once? That the last time she had tried, while pregnant with her third child she had ended in hospital and had stayed there for almost a month due to her injuries? That her body ached like hell because of the beatings and rapes she experienced when she had again tried to flee? No, she couldn't say that. And so she stayed silent.  
  
Her father didn't take further notice of her. In the beginning, Angelina had been able to get James to let her visit her parents once a week. But she only visited them four times. Each time she would find her mother alone. Her mother would then tell her some reason or another why her father hadn't been able to be there and the last time she visited her mother hugged her tightly and told her how much she loved Angelina and that she should never forget this. Angelina was confused but the next day she received an owl from her father, telling her that he didn't want her to ever enter her house.  
  
She had crying for hours after this letter only to be beaten up by James for her red eyes and nose when he was expecting guests that evening. He broke her wand then and treated her like a prisoner. All that Angelina was waiting for now was her death. She knew that she would die one day by his hands. It was only a question of time now...  
  
#######  
  
Fred placed the book on the nightstand beside Aishleen's bed and kissed his daughter's forehead. With a flick of his wand the candle was blown out and Fred left Aishleen's bedroom. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He ran his hand through his short red hair and sighed. He wondered – not for the first time – if he was as good a father as he wanted to be. Was he enough for Aishleen? Would he be able to always help her like he wanted? Most of all he feared the time when Aishleen would reach puberty. Of course he could always go to Hermione or Katrina or Alicia. But that just wasn't the same as having her mother taking care of Aishleen.  
  
"Accio Album" the photo album flew right into his hands. Fred opened it from behind. There at the end was the last picture that had been taken of Elizabeth together with Aishleen. It had been taken only a few days before she had died. He looked down at the smiling woman and sighed before he turned the pages. Going back their short time of being married, of having Aishleen and of their time together before they had married. Turning more pages in the photo album he made his way slowly back into his time at Hogwarts. And there, he stopped. He was looking down at a picture of his fifth year. Of the end of his fifth year. When they had won the Quidditch cup.  
  
But he was only looking at one person in that picture. At one person he had thought was a friend. Or maybe more? He had banned all thoughts off Angelina from his mind a long time ago. At the same day that she had left her friends. And he had found confirmation when he had read about her wedding a few months later.  
  
Fred closed the photo album abruptly. Thinking about the past wasn't helping him at all. No matter about what or whom he was thinking. After a few more minutes which he spent standing in front of the window and looking out onto the streets he decided to finally go to bed.  
  
#######  
  
Maitagorry was sitting on a white chair in front of a beautiful white table. All over the table were little bottles with perfume, shampoo or creams and small boxes with hairclips, bows and other such things in all thinkable colours. Different sorts of brushes and combs laying on the desk. Necklaces, bracelets and rings. Everything that Maitagorry had always wished she could possess. Everything that she thought a princess would have. And all of this now belonged her. But since when? She knew that there was something missing. There in one corner of her mind and her heart did she know that there was something she'd forgotten. But when she talked to her mother about this did she always tell her that this wasn't the case. So Maitagorry didn't think about it most of the time.  
  
She stared at her reflection in the mirror which was connected to the white desk, a make-up table as her mother had explained her. She was looking at her reddish blonde hair when her mother brushed it and put some clips that looked like little butterflies in it. She saw her pale, freckled face looked a bit like that of her mother, but not that much. She looked into her own pale blue eyes that weren't at all like her mother's whose eyes were a odd blue green colour. And in the end she looked at the beautiful white dress with the pale cherry coloured bow around her waist.  
  
When her hair was done, her mother stroke her over her hair and put the hairbrush on the table.  
  
"Mummy, can we play something?" Maitagorry asked when her mother was about to leave the room. Her mother answered her that she would love to spend time with her, but that she had something to do. Maitagorry sighed. It was so boring. If she had someone to play with... her mother seemed to understand what she was thinking because she smiled at her and told her  
  
"I promise I will get you someone to play with okay?" And suddenly there was an odd sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"And I think I already know whom it will be." And with that she left the room and Maitagorry went over to her bed where a tall doll was sitting that looked a bit like herself.  
  
#######  
  
"Oh yes, I know whom I will take. Just you wait, you will soon know how it feels to have your child taken away from you!" and with that happy thought in mind she made her way to the dungeon of the house to prepare everything. And she laughed when she thought about what was to come. Oh and how she laughed...  
  
#######  
  
Felicitas sat upright in her bed. Her heart was racing. She was sweating. She was afraid. It felt as though something would happen. But what? And when? 


	6. Say goodbye brothers

I'M SO SORRY!!! But I had a really nasty writer's block (well, it's not really over, but I'm trying my best) and only the Book Fair in Frankfurt got me to write something again. I have planned the next 3 chapters ahead, so now, we only have to pray and hope that I will be able to write them out, too.

Stacey: Do you really expect ME to let someone get one of Herm and Draco's children???

blazingfire79564: I really hope you continue to read and like this story!

Wings of reason: Thank you! Glad you liked it.

Mistress-of-the-dragon: I'm glad you liked SoS and like this one. And I really like the way you put the 'update-part' :D

Brownsugah: Ah, Thank you soo much!!! I'm glad you liked what you've read so far. And for Harry and Ron... well, I just couldn't think of any part they could take in this story. Maybe they get little roles in later chapters, but they aren't planned.

SaTiNk06: And what do you think will happen???

Maranwe Inglorion: Glad you like it and soooo sorry that it took me so long.

Regina-terrae: Thank you! Hey, wait... it's always confusing me to read something German when I'm expecting English...so...Danke!!!

Lalala: Thank you. And I'm really sorry for the SotP-stop (the idea for the story was one of my favourites)

Prue,Piper,Pheobe: Thank you. Why do so many people think that I'm going to let Nat or Fee taken away from their parents??? Would I EVER do something like that???

Eminem-Chick2: No, Fee doesn't have visions, these are only for Nat. uh, no, I never said it was Ginny. I never demented it either...so...it's all in you imagination. I'm glad you like that I respond to reviews. It may take a bit of the space away, but at least, so I can thank anyone and answer all questions.

SpinelliFelton: Okay, I promise that she won't take Hermione's kids!!! (remember that sentence well...)

TriGemini: as I mentioned some lines above. The visions are all Nats. Fee is having...something else...

**Chapter 6**

**_Say Goodbye brothers_**

**_Uncertain is every return_**

**_The future lies in darkness_**

**_And makes our heart heavy_**

_Nehmt Abschied Brüder _(The German version of "Auld lang Syne")

Draco held Hermione close to himself as he woke up. It was early morning and it was still very silent in the house. He could hear the raindrops falling against the window outside. He decided to make the best out of the time he could have his wife for himself before their children would come in to wake them up in their cute but unfortunately loud way.

He kissed Hermione's shoulder gently as his hand ran up and down her arm. He loved to wake her up like this. With kissed and caresses. Showing her his love and affection. He had never thought that he could be this happy. When Hermione and Damon had left the magical world he had lost all hope of having a marriage where he'd find pleasure and happiness in. But fortunately she had returned.

Draco smiled when he heard Hermione moan softly. She shifted in front of him, turning around and nuzzled her head against his chest. Draco bent his head and kissed her forehead. He stroke some of her hear behind her shoulder and traced patterns on her bare skin. He enjoyed it a lot to have his beautiful wife lying naked and asleep next to him. Although, he would enjoy it more if she were naked and awake.

He kissed her cheek and her ear, gently nibbling at her earlobe, whispering her name. Hermione sighed and opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at him sleepily and smiled.

"Have I told you how much I love to see you when I wake up." She asked him and yawned. Draco smiled and stroke her cheek.

"I love you Mya." He said before his lips caught her in a tender kiss. Hermione put her arms around his neck and turned to lie on her back, pulling Draco on top of her. She felt his erection pressing against her stomach and groaned.

"I want you!" she whispered when their lips parted. Draco smiled and kissed her again, just as slowly and tenderly as before.

"Your wish is my command…" he ran his hands over her sides down until he reached her hips, the touch of his fingertips sending shivers down her spine. He kissed her neck, sucked on it and licked it slowly, moving down to her breasts. Hermione bent her back and pushed her breasts upwards. Draco didn't need a further invitation to take her nipple in his mouth. He sucked on her left one, biting gently only to suck harder. His left hand moved upwards and made sure her right breast wasn't feeling neglected.

Hermione shivered under his hands. She loved how he made her feel. She loved to feel his hands on her body. She couldn't image her life without him anymore…

Hermione moaned out loud when Draco entered her with three fingers at once.

"God Hermione…" Draco breathed at her breast as his fingers slipped into her so easily.

"Draco…stop…teasing…" Hermione moaned and pulled his face up so he looked straight into her eyes.

"Now!" She breathed. Draco let out a growl-like noise and moved back so that he was again face to face with Hermione. He kissed her long and passionately when he entered her. Hermione brought her legs around his waist, glad to have her husband inside of her again. He moved fast. Going in deeper with each thrust, seemingly wanting to vanish inside of her.

Her heart was racing, sweat running over her skin. Hermione moaned his name over and over again. Draco kissed her shoulder, her neck, kissed her ear. He murmured her name in her ear. Told her how much he loved her. How good she felt. Hermione groaned loud and pulled him in for another kiss. Deep and passionate.

It didn't take them long to come. They reached their orgasm together. Screaming their names when they fell back down on the bed. Draco on top of her. He ran his hands over her body, causing shivers to run down her spine as she tried to catch some breath. He lifted himself up on his elbows and looked down into her eyes.

"I love you!" Draco whispered and kissed the tip of her nose smiling. He pulled himself out of her and laid down beside her, pulling her to lay close to him.

Hermione snuggled up to him and sighed.

"I love you too Draco." She sighed and kissed his cheek before she rested her head on his chest.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

She felt the bones breaking when his shoe made contact with her ribs. She cringed and moaned out of pain. 'This is it' she thought. Her lip was bleeding, she had bitten hard on it when the first blow had hit her.

Now she was laying on the floor, barely able to see, only red – blood – and black – eternal blackness – she was drifting between two worlds now, she could feel it. She felt how she left the one world slowly.

Her right leg hurt like she had never experienced pain. If she had been able to look at it she would have been shocked at the unnatural ankle her leg was in. But so, she felt only pain. And she couldn't breathe anymore. She felt the air becoming less and less. Blood was pounding in her ears. Blood and blackness.

She couldn't hear his words. Couldn't hear him call her worthless. A waste of time. A problem he was finally going to solve. She couldn't hear him anymore. And she didn't care anymore…

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Nathaniel woke up suddenly and looked up at the ceiling. He could hear the rain outside and wondered if that was what had waken him up. But then he decided that there had been something else than the rain.he looked over to where his sister was sitting in her bed. All quarrels between the twins were forgotten when he saw his younger sister terrified in her bed, looking as though she had seen some monster. Nathaniel pushed the blanket from his body and jumped out of his bed. He walked over to Felicitas' bed and sat down on the edge of the bed and brought his hand carefully to her shoulder.

"Fee? What happened?" He asked quietly, fearing that any noise would make her even more afraid. Felicitas turned her head around to face him, her eyes wide, sweat forming on her forehead.

"I… I don't know. There's just that bad feeling. My heart is racing and it's like something in my head is screaming 'danger'. But I don't know what it is. It's not like your visions. I don't see something. I just feel something bad is going to happen. And I'm scared. Nat I'm so afraid." The last sentence was almost lost in her tears when she flung her arms around her brother's neck and cried against his shoulder.

Nathaniel brought his arms around her body and stroke her a bit uneasy. He wasn't sure what he should tell her. So he just hold her and let her cry.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Alicia had just left her office to start the new day in St Mungo's when she saw the dark clothed figure walking down the corridor, seemingly searching for something or someone. She couldn't see his face, the hood of the cloak covering his head and hiding his face. But he was tall and strong, his shoulders too wide to be that of a woman's. He was caring something in his arms, wrapped into a blanket.

Now he had seen her and came towards her, his steps fast, sounding oddly loud in the silent hallway. His cloak was soaked from the rain, leaving small pools on the floor. Alicia's hand went under her white robes she was wearing over her normal clothes and went directly to her wand.

"I won't do you anything." Snarled a well known voice from under the hood.

"YOU? What do you want here?" Alicia asked confused. It was very rare that a former Slytherin stepped into St Mungo's, they usually had their private doctors who went to their patients instead of having them come here.

He stepped closer to her and shifted the blanket in his arms a bit. A corner of the blanket dropped down and revealed what he was carrying in his arms, or rather whom.

"ANGIE!!!" Alicia gasped when she saw her unconscious friend. At least she hoped that she was unconscious. Angelina looked as though she was dead.

"What…how…where…why…" Alicia didn't know what to ask first, her mind wasn't working properly now.

"You can ask stupid questions later, now you should make sure she survives." He interrupted her. Alicia glared at him for a moment but since he was right she just turned around and told him to follow her.

Alicia led him to a single room and told him to put Angelina on the bed.

"You should leave!" Alicia said when she started to take the cloths off of Angelina's blood covered body. She turned her head to him and raised her eyebrows when she noticed that he was still there.

"She will survive, right?" he asked her, his voice lacking any emotions. Alicia didn't know why he should care about Angelina's wellbeing but finally she nodded.

"Why did you bring her here?" she asked in a whisper before he could leave the room. She could hear a dry laugh coming from under the hood.

"Just because you think that having been in Slytherin makes all of us to monsters doesn't mean I have to confirm that prejudice." He replied dryly.

"My father wanted me to collect some old books from his grandfather which James promised him a few weeks ago. He wasn't there but when a house elf opened I could see her lying on the floor, so I got her out of there and brought her here. Make sure she survives." With these words he left the room.

Alicia sighed and turned back to her old friend, and started to heal the broken bones, bleedings, bruises and every other wound she found on Angelina's body.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

George put his jacket on and took one last look at his brother.

"You sure?" he asked again before he even made a step towards the door. Fred rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Of course. There won't be many costumers this afternoon anyway. Go and have lunch with your wife. And remember: you have to work here alone next Friday therefore." He grinned at the last sentence and finally threw his brother out of the shop.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Mommy, can we go and visit Lee today?" Felicitas asked her mother while Hermione put her daughter her jacket on.

"Of course, as long as you two promise me not to try any new inventions Fred and George made." Hermione replied and kissed her daughter on the top of her head when the small girl promised to behave, her big, brown eyes wide and innocent. She looked over at her husband and her son. Draco was just helping Nathaniel with his jacket and watched her over the head of their first born. When their eyes met he smiled at her and mouthed the words 'I love you'. Hermione couldn't help but smile. Her life was just perfect.


	7. The Way

Hey, I'm already back! Aren't you proud??? Okay, so here's the new chapter, it's not that long, but at least you've got something to read, right? Okay, actually, I just had to stop it where it ended, because what happens afterwards has to be in the next chapter.

Alexian-goddess: Hey I already updated again!!!

Calm Serene: Believe it or not, just the day you reviewed my father put one of these shelves for small figures on the wall next to my PC, so there is a lot of space for the SoS charas. :D Ah, and of course, my favourite: QUESTION TIME!!! ( I always imagine a small bell when I write this, maybe I should go and see these doctors with the sofa...)

**1.** 206. At least, that's what a nature and technique quiz for children said. :p

**2.** hm,... difficult question. He loved her, but then, something happened, and he stopped thinking about her (or tried), but he will see her soon (next chapter - chapter8)... how about you ask this again a few chapters later

**3.** nope.

**4.**I will "answer" this with the last words of Goethe: "More light". (just read this chapter)

**5.** look at 4.

**6.** They will in the future, because Draco isn't going to leave his family alone again. ( and I also plan to bring in Damon and Tory again)

**7.** She became one of my favourite charas. (you should read my old Newsies-ffs.) I just LOVE it when there's something dramatic happening and in the end everything is turning out good! ****

**8.**You want to know the truth??? I don't know myself. runs away and hides. Waits some time than answers from behind some VERY safe wall But I don't really think any of the mentioned would really fit. Okay, I played with the thought of Flint but...no. To be true, I just needed someone who could take her to the hospital, and a Slytherin seemed the most logical, but I think I have already decided who it will be. You will find out in ch. 8. and what I have planned for him, I have to say, I think I really love him in my story!!! As soon as you know who it is you have to make me a figurine of him too.

**9. **Would I EVER kill of anyone???

**10.** It's okay, but I can't wait for the next one. I like to answer, or not answer, questions

TriGemini: I know, that this is a big problem, which already caused Secrets of the past to end after only a few chapters. I want to bring in too much at once. But I'm trying to make it more obviously. Ah, yes, the mysterious Slytherin. Just read number 8 above, I hope this will explain it a bit. And I like the sentence you took from the chapter, about the prejudice.

**Chapter 7**

_**I can't see anymore **_

_**Don't trust my eyes anymore **_

_**Can barely believe **_

_**Feelings have turned **_

_**I'm way to lazy to give up **_

_**It would be to early anyway **_

_**Because there's always a way**_

_Der Weg (The Way) – Herbert Grönemeyer_ (translated by...me! I just had to use this song in this story. Right now, it's my favourite song. H. Grönemeyer wrote it for his dead wife, and the rest of the song wouldn't fit in anywhere in the story, but the beginning fits in with this chapter (or at least I hope so))

"Fee, stop looking around all the time." Her brother told her while they were playing together with Aishleen and Sean. But Felicitas just couldn't help herself. The uneasiness she had been feeling all day just wouldn't go away. It became even worse now. Part of her told her it was stupid to be afraid. They were playing behind Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The street behind the shops was only used by the shop owners, so there was really no reason to be afraid. But another, bigger part of her still screamed 'danger'.

Her heart started racing even more. Sweat was forming all over her body. Felicitas shivered violently. 'It is coming. Run. Go to your mother' screamed her head. But her feet wouldn't move.

Sean, who was closest to her, came to her and put his hand on her arm.

"Nat's right. You look like there's some banshee after..." His eyes widened in fear when the air behind Felicitas suddenly glowed. All kinds of colours mixed themselves in the air. And it came closer. It moved directly towards Felicitas. Sean tried to pull the girl away, but before he could make one step away from the lights it had reached Felicitas.

Felicitas saw the fear in Sean's eyes. She could hear her brother and Aishleen scream their names. But she couldn't move. She couldn't even turn around to see what was behind her. She just felt that it was something evil. And it touched her.

It felt like ice on his skin. That was Sean's last thought before he saw the lights directly in front of him, on his right, on his left side. The lights were all around him. He was still holding Felicitas' arm. Then, everything was black.

**_CHANGE OF SCENE_**

Katerina, Hermione and Fred looked at each other when they heard the screams from behind the shop. They ran out the backdoor, thinking that one of the children had fallen and hurt himself.

But when they reached the street they saw only Nathaniel and Aishleen sitting there on the ground and looking at...

...nothing.

Hermione kneed down next to Nathaniel and took his face in her hands. She moved his head gently around, so he was looking into her eyes.

"Nat, what happened? Why did you scream? And... where are Fee and Sean?" she asked him slowly, making sure he understood every word.

Nathaniel shook his head slowly, his small mind not really understanding what he had just seen. His sister and his best friend had just disappeared. He looked into the warm eyes of his mother when he heard a noise next to him. He turned his head and saw Aishleen crying against her father's shoulder, her left hand clutching her right arm while she did so.

"Nat?" he looked back into his mother's eyes.

"There...there was a light...then they were...gone." He stuttered, still not really understanding what had happened.

Hermione looked disbelieving from her son to the street, searching for any sign of her daughter. But there was nothing.

**_CHANGE OF SCENE_**

Alicia was sitting opposite George and staring at her plate. She was trying to listen to what her husband was telling her, but her mind wandered off to her latest patient. She knew that her colleagues at the hospital were taking good care of Angelina, but still she would rather sit at her bed and make sure, that her friend was alright.

George sighed and shook his head. He knew that something was wrong with Alicia, but he couldn't imagine what it was. He had seen immediately that something was bothering her when he had reached St Mungo's, but Alicia had assured him, that she was alright.

"I have an affair with Snape and I'm going to leave you for him." He said. His eyebrows raised while he was waiting for a reaction. But Alicia just nodded and let a 'mhm' from her mouth, just like she had the whole time before.

George took her hands in his and waited until she looked him in the eyes.

"...what?" Alicia asked him confused.

"You haven't listened to a word I've said, have you? Come on Ally, tell me what's bothering you." George encouraged her softly.

Alicia swallowed and looked out of the window. She had tried before. She had often tried to talk to him about Angelina, but he didn't want to hear anything about her. She had to try another way this time.

"It's a patient of me. She was brought in this morning. Her husband beat her up pretty bad. She almost died. There was blood everywhere, and not only on the outside..." Alicia swallowed again as she remembered the moments when she had feared she wouldn't be able to rescue her friend.

George looked concerned at his wife, seeing the tears that threatened to fall.

"She has been raped, beaten up and then he had left her to die. He had intended to kill her." she bit her lip and looked back into George's eyes.

"I... She needs a place to stay when she can leave the hospital. She can't go back there! I thought that maybe... we..." George looked at her, his eyebrows knitted in thought.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're talking about someone I don't want to hear about?"

"George, I don't really care what you think about this. Right now, all I care about is to get my best friend back into life. If he gets his hands on her ever again he's going to kill her! She has no one else to go to!"

"No! Don't even think about it! She won't stay with us! How do you expect me to look Fred in his eyes again if SHE's staying with us?!"

"Oh, but you can look at yourself again if you're letting her die???" Alicia shrieked at him and arose from her seat.

"She's alive, right? So it's not as though I'm killing her!" His voice getting louder with each word as he, too, arose.

Tears were running freely down Alicia's cheeks by now. She shook her head slowly.

"I can't just leave her, George. I can't. She has been my best friend as long as I can remember. Every time I had to mend her wounds in the past years it hurt me so bad I thought I would die along with her. She's barely half the person she used to be. She's broken. And I wouldn't survive to loose her to death. To think that I failed a friend. I know that there is more to her marriage than we know. She would have NEVER married such a guy. NEVER! You know this as well as I do. Her parents have repudiated her. I sent an owl to her parents when she first came to the hospital. Her father wrote back that he hasn't got a daughter. She's alone, George. And I won't leave her. I can't let her die! She would do the same thing for me. Can't you understand this?"

George sighed and cursed himself silently. Of course he could understand her. But Angelina had hurt Fred. That was the main thought in his mind. _She has hurt my twin. _

But he couldn't watch Alicia cry like that. He went to her and took her in his arms, letting her cry against his chest. Everyone in the small restaurant was staring at them but he didn't care. He just continued to hold his crying wife in his arms.

**_CHANGE OF SCENE_**

Draco rushed through the halls of St Mungo's searching for his wife, Alexander Evergreen following close behind him. Just one more corner than they could see them. Hermione and Katerina were sitting in two chairs, Nathaniel on Hermione's lap. Fred was walking up and down nervously.

Katerina Evergreen spotted her husband and ran to him. Alexander held his wife in his arms and looking over her head asking at the other three adults.

Draco kneed down before Hermione and put his hands on her knees.

"What happened?"

**_CHANGE OF SCENE_**

Felicitas felt something hard, cold and slightly wet underneath her. She opened her eyes lazily and tried to see in the darkness. She sat up slowly when she felt that there was somebody else with her.

"Fee? Are you awake?" Felicitas sighed when she heard Sean's voice from her right side and turned around.

"Yes... Sean, where...where are we?" She tried to search him with her hand, but she couldn't find him in the darkness.

"I don't know." He crawled closer to where her voice came from.

"Fee? Where are you?" he reached his hand out and finally it hit against something.

"Sean? This was you, right? Here aren't any mice or something like this, right?" Felicitas asked him worriedly when she felt something against her knee.

Sean took her hand slowly in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Do you think we'll get out of here?" Felicitas asked him, already afraid of the answer.

"Of course. Don't be afraid. Everything will be alright. I promise."


	8. You'll be in my heart

So, here's chapter 8. Hope you'll enjoy it.

TriGemini: Wow, you really think about the chapters and what's been happening in them! But I'm sure, you'll understand that I can't really answer your questions. About George and Alicia, they'll find a solution in this chapter here.

Fallen Angel of Hell: Thank you! I like those Psychos too. :D

Calm Serene: oh, you thought about someone who was already dead? I would have expected mention of Lucius, but okay...

1. Yes, I hear them right now.

2. yes, obviously now, right?

3. Mhm... should they?

4. Well, they know Fred, and George... but that's it for the Weasleys. (because 1. Hermione doesn't really have contact to Ron or Harry anymore, 2. Fred doesn't have contact to his family but George.)

5. They came in ... wait... in the first chapter. The scene in the church, Herm and Draco are talking about them coming over for Sylvester. And yes, little Sean is their son.

6. Ah, it seems this part is really getting at you all, right. Well, just read on... and I always pictured George to be the twin who's more reasonable, so...

7. I would never kill her off. I love to write about her way too much (there are so many ideas for Angelina fics in my mind...)

8. Uhm, now!

9. okay,... so...

10. Well, this chapter is a bit longer, so...

AH! YES, I'll go to Draco-World!!! So, I already know what I'm doing next weekend...

SLytHeRiNcHiCk101: Ah, I didn't think it was that bad of a cliffi. I've had worse... oh, and again, the question about the mysterious Slytherin. Well, if you're lucky I'll solve it in the next chapter, if not... you'll have to wait a bit...

**Chapter 8**

_**Come stop your crying.  
It will be all right.  
Just take my hand.  
Hold it tight.  
  
I will protect you.  
From all around you.  
I will be here.  
Don't you cry.  
  
For one so small.  
You seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us.  
Can't be broken.  
I will be here.  
Don't you cry.  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart.  
Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on.  
Now and forever more.  
  
**You'll be in my heart – Phil Collins_

"I'm back soon." Alicia said and walked down the hall. George sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It was the most Alicia had said to him since they had left the restaurant. Now they were in St. Mungo's, because Alicia had received an urgent owl that her signature was needed for some reason, George hadn't really understood.

So now he was standing there in the hall of St. Mungo's and waited for his wife. He turned his head a bit and looked at the sign next to the door he was standing before.

'_Angelina Winterborn' _

He felt something tightening deep inside his stomach. Hurriedly he turned away from the door and took some steps to bring more space between himself and the door.

'_What do you mean, 'where is Angie'? She told us you two knew already that she wouldn't come to your opening of the shop'_

He heard Katie's words echoing in his mind. Saw the hurt and confused look on Fred's face. And felt the anger from all those years ago all over again.

'_Her husband beat her up pretty bad. She almost died. There was blood everywhere, and not only on the outside...'_

He ran his hand over his face. Couldn't Alicia just return and they would leave this building.

'_Every time I had to mend her wounds in the past years it hurt me so bad I thought I would die along with her.'_

"Fuck!" he cursed under his breath and went slowly to the door. 'Maybe it's locked'. But it opened without a sound.

The room was empty except for one bed near the window. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked closer to the bed. And oddly enough, with each step he made the hurt face of Fred was replaced with Alicia's crying one.

He stopped right next to the bed. The rays of the setting sun being the only light in the room, but still light enough to see the signs of violence that had been inflicted on the woman in the bed.

He could only see her head, neck, shoulders and arms but that was already enough. Her left eye was swollen, a plaster was covering her right temple. Small clamps were on her right cheek, the cut, which they held together, still visible underneath. Her lip was burst open several times, dried blood sticking to it. Her neck was covered in red marks, as well as her shoulders. Her arms had all colours from light red over green and blue and even some black spots. Her left hand was bandaged, leaving only her fingertips bare.

"Angie." Later, he wouldn't be able to explain what exactly he had felt in this moment. He kneed down next to the bed and took her right hand carefully in his own. His left hand gently stroke a strand of her black hair out of her forehead.

'_She's alone, George. And I won't leave her'_

"Fred will understand it." George whispered to himself. "At least I hope so."

"George?" He heard Alicia's voice outside in the hall. He arose from his kneeling position and turned to make his way to the door. But Alicia had already reached the open door and looked confused at her husband.

"George...what..."

"This is what she looks like after she has been healed?" he asked silently. Alicia looked behind him at her sleeping friend and nodded silently.

"You'll let me help her?" Alicia asked him hopefully. George shook his head slowly then looked back into Alicia's eyes.

"We'll help her." He finally said.

_**CHANGE OF SCENE**_

Outside of wherever it was that they were he could hear an owl hooting. Leaves were rustling, probably in the same tree where the owl was sitting and waiting for its prey.

Sean was sitting against a wall. A cold, stone wall. Felicitas was sitting next to him, her arm around his waist, his own arm around her shoulder, keeping her close, trying to keep each other warm and to comfort each other. They still didn't know where they were. They had been alone all the time. At least their eyes had slowly got used to the darkness. They couldn't see much, but the contours of each other was already a lot for them.

They were talking the whole time. Telling each other jokes, or little stories. Neither of them talking about home. Both were too afraid to start this theme. Afraid that they might end up asking themselves if they made it home ever again.

"You knew that something would happen, right?" Sean asked her softly and tried to hide a yawn.

"Yes." Felicitas whispered against his shoulder. She felt cold, but she wasn't sure whether it was because there was another danger coming or because it was simply freezing.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I...it was just a feeling." Felicitas tried to explain while she snuggled closer to Sean.

"I didn't know what it was. I just felt that something bad would happen."

"Do you have these feelings now too? That something bad is going to happen?"

"I'm not sure. I only feel cold. And I'm tired." Sean pulled her a bit closer and moved back down onto the ground.

"Let's try to get some sleep." He said and laid on his side, holding Felicitas close to him.

"But wake me up immediately if you feel it again, or if something else is happening, okay?"

"Okay." Felicitas yawned and closed her eyes. But as hard as she tried, she didn't fall asleep. There was just too much fear inside of her to sleep.

"Sean?" she asked after some time. "Are you already asleep?"

"No." Sean answered her.

"I can't sleep." Felicitas whispered. "I'm afraid." She confessed silently, trying to hold back the tears.

"Don't be. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

Felicitas sniffed slightly and swallowed the tears down angrily. She couldn't cry. It wouldn't help them. It wouldn't bring them back.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Fee. I promise. No one will hurt you! Please don't cry." Sean whispered and pulled her closer to him, his chin resting on her head. Felicitas crabbed his sweatshirt through Sean's open jacket and buried her head in his chest. She didn't know why, but she felt as though nothing would happen to her if she just stayed like this. She had the feeling as though Sean would really be able to keep any harm away from her.

When her regular breathing told him that she had finally fallen asleep, Sean sighed deeply. He had this odd feeling from deep inside his heart, but he couldn't tell what it was. But he knew that he had meant what he had said, he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Ever.

_**CHANGE OF SCENE**_

Aishleen gasped when she heard the door being opened. She looked around for a way to escape. If they found her, they would give her an injection and put her back into the bed.

But she didn't want to go back there. She was sharing the room with an old woman which was more than scary. She wished she had been allowed to go home with her father, but the doctor had wanted to keep her here over night.

Now she was standing barefooted in the hall of St. Mungo's and searched for a way to escape the nurse. When the door opened wider and she could hear the nurse coming out, Aishleen opened the next door and went into the room, closing the door silently behind her.

Angelina could hear a sound. She wasn't sure what it was, but the fact that she heard something at all was already more than she had expected. Shouldn't there be a light? Shouldn't she walk towards a light and there meet dead friends and relatives? Shouldn't there be an angel waiting for her to bring her to the other side?

But there was no light. No angel. There was just this sound. And pain. Oh yes, a lot of pain. She opened her eyes slowly. She was lying next to a window. She could see the moon shining into the room. She knew this smell. She was in St. Mungo's.

But how was it possible? James hadn't brought her here, she was sure about this. But whom else? A pain in her temples told her not to even try and think about this. She turned around slowly, so she didn't have the moon shining into her face the whole time.

"Hey." She whispered when she saw the child standing in the room. Her throat hurt when she spoke, but the girl looked too scared to let her standing there like this.

"Who are you?" Angelina tried again and lifted herself up on her elbows, biting down on her lip as the pain shot through her body.

"Aishleen." Came the whispered answer.

"That's a pretty name." Angelina smiled at the girl.

"You won't tell them that I'm here, will you?" Aishleen asked afraid. She looked with wide eyes at the dark woman in the bed by the window.

She could see the plaster and the clamps on her face, the with texture visible on the dark skin.

"Tell whom?" Angelina asked her.

"The nurse. I don't want an injection." Aishleen shivered at the thought of having another needle being pushed into her body. She hated needles!

"No, I won't tell her. But shouldn't you be in your bed?" Aishleen bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"There is this scary woman in my room. She looks so mean and I'm not allowed to talk, because it makes her head aches."

"But you can't stay awake all night. Especially not in only a nightgown." Angelina told her softly.

"But I don't want to go back to that room." Aishleen whispered sadly.

"Do you want to stay here? I'm sure we'd fit both in the bed." Angelina offered. Aishleen nibbled on her bottom lip.

"I don't know you. I don't even know your name." she whispered back.

"My name's Angelina." Aishleen smiled when she heard the name.

"It's a pretty name." she said. Angelina couldn't help but smile at the girl. She couldn't be more than six years old, the waist long, open hair and the white nightgown giving her a fragile appearance. Her right arm was bandaged. A sad smile crossed Angelina's face. She knew that kind of bandage. She herself had had more than one until she left Hogwarts. It was the kind of bandage you had to wear for a night after the doctors had healed a broken arm.

"You broke your arm." She half asked, half stated. Aishleen nodded and looked at the bandage.

"Have you had a broken arm?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, more than one actually." Aishleen's eyes went wide when she heard this. The pain she had felt had been more than enough and that woman, Angelina, had had this more than once.

"Why? Are you very clumsy?" She asked with the innocence of a five-year-old. Angelina had to suppress a laugh.

"No, I don't think you'd find someone who would say I've been clumsy. They were all due to my Quidditch playing." Now, Aishleen's face lit up and she walked over to Angelina's bed.

"You have played Quidditch?" she asked, her face shining.

"Yes. I have. When I was back in school." Angelina explained.

"Wow." Was all Aishleen could answer.

"My father was playing in school too. And my uncle. And my aunt." She said proudly.

"So, are you going to play too?" Aishleen shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm afraid of heights." She said, her blush hidden by the darkness. Then she tried to get her thoughts off of her fear and change the theme.

"Do you have children?" She asked the first think that came to her mind.

"No." Angelina replied sadly.

"Oh. Do you want to have?" Angelina had to chuckle at how easy the little girl was talking.

"Yes. I always wanted children." Aishleen finally found it way too cold, standing on the floor and sat onto the bed.

"Maybe... I think I would like to stay here. You're nice." Angelina pulled the blanket back and let Aishleen crawl underneath it.

"Thank you. You're nice too." Aishleen smiled and reached out her left hand to touch the plaster on Angelina's temple.

"Did you have an accident?" She asked with as much concern as a five year old girl could bring up.

"Yes." Replied Angelina silently. Aishleen looked at Angelina's face and pressed her lips together.

"You are pretty." She finally decided and yawned.

"Do you know any good night stories? My daddy always tells me some when I can't sleep."

Angelina stroke a strand of Aishleen's hair away from her forehead and laid back down on the bed.

"Yes, I know one my grandmother used to tell me when I was visiting her. Do you know the tale of Cinderella?" Aishleen nodded and snuggled up to Angelina, surprising the woman with this action.

"It's one of my favourites." And she listened while Angelina told her the story of Cinderella. But even before Cinderella went to the ball, Aishleen was already fast asleep. Angelina put the blanket a bit tighter around the small girl and slowly drifter herself off to sleep.

_**CHANGE OF SCENE**_

"It seems that a very old spell has been used. The lights Nathaniel and Aishleen described could belong to the Eripere charm. In former times it was often used. You can read it in several books that woman have been kidnapped with this charm, when their families didn't want to give them to one of the darker wizards."

Albus Dumbledore explained in his calm voice. He had arrived about half an hour ago. The owl he had received from his former students, telling him that two children had disappeared in an odd glowing light, had him searching through all the books in Hogwarts' library. A simple summoning spell and every book on spells with light and glowing had flown onto the table. An hour later he had found all useful information and had left Hogwarts to come here.

"And is there any way to find out who took them? And where the two are now? How to get them back?" Draco asked the old man. The past hours had been hell for him. He had been with Alexander, discussing some business matters when Hermione's owl had reached him, telling them that Felicitas and Sean had disappeared and to come immediately to St. Mungo's.

After they had heard what had happened, Draco had sent an owl to Dumbledore, asking for help. They were sitting in the living room since they had returned home, Hermione and Katerina absolutely refusing to take some calming potions in fear that their husbands would put some sleeping potion in it, what would probably have happened.

Nathaniel was sitting on his mother's lap, to afraid to go alone to his room. Katerina next to Hermione on the couch. Damon and History had come as soon as they had heard of what had happened as well as Narcissa. Fred had accompanied them home after he had been assured that his daughter was safe in St. Mungo's and that he could take her home the next morning.

Thora ran around between the kitchen and the living room, making new tea every time the pot was empty.

"No. It's dark magic. It's safe from any location charms. We can't find out who cast it or where the children have been brought to."

"We can't just sit around and wait for something to happen!" Alexander said while running his hand through his hair.

"Think about it. We need everyone whom you consider your enemy. Anyone who would gain something by kidnapping Sean and Felicitas?" Dumbledore asked them.

But they couldn't come up with anyone.


	9. There and here

Ahhh, I know, it has been like an eternity since I updated, but I just couldn't bring myself to write something. Every time I tried and opened the document I didn't bring more than one sentence together.

I had hoped that during Christmas break I would find some real time ( December is the WORST month in school since all the teachers suddenly think 'Oh, we still have to write an exam!!! So I had 3-4 Exams and a French oral presentation (:(((() a week in December) and some ideas to write something.

But I did nothing!!! (Okay, I started to write another HP-fic, which will probably never be finished…)

Not only not writing this story, but also doing nothing for school. (And now, I have to write intermediate examinations in English, Spanish, French, Commercial correspondence German and Office Education in German THIS Week)

**BUT** I made a plan what is going to happen in each chapter until this story is finished as well as the songs for each chapter. And I can tell you now, that the story will be completed after **16 chapters** and an epilogue. **And** since I've let you wait so long, I decided to post my plan for the next chapter at the end of this here and I will continue with this until the end. (If you want me to do this)

Oh, yes, and I decided to tell you in this chappie who was it that saved Angie. So if anyone wants to make me happy, I want him covered in chocolate, okay? ;)

TriGemini: Glad you liked the chapter. Well, Fred understanding Angelina's situation… hm… I don't think he will stay long enough to even listen… so… but maybe we will see a wonder one day…

Cindy: Thank you! I'm glad you like them! And I like getting reviews…so…hit the button…hit the button… :)

spazangel: Oh,… thank you so much, now I really feel loved!!!

Calm Serene: AHHH!!! The bell again….. First off, I'm sorry about yourgrandfather. ( I don't know how one says this formally in English, so I just can say sorry) My grandpa died two and a half years ago in July and it took me months to realize it completely. My grandparents both lived with us, and I couldn't bring myself to go into their room for a long time, for I could still smell this smell when someone died…

But now… Answer time:

1. Yep, he is a clever boy. He understands. (and I think Alicia would have made him understand otherwise)

2. Uh…well, Fred… he is more difficult than George. Way more difficult…

3. Well, the basics (getting raped, beat up by her husband) Alicia already knows. But maybe one day she'll tell them what exactly happened.

4. Uh…did I ever say she left him??? I can't really remember that I ever told that… no, I definitely didn't say that…

5. No, they are strong children. Having played outdoors a lot made them strong.

6. Yes, isn't it cute???

7. Because of the broken arm, the mediwitches and wizards wanted her to stay in case it worsened ( and of course, so she could meet Angelina)

8. That's where she got the broken arm from.

9. Ginny??? Uh… I think she was in the burrow… that's at least what Molly said… but if you're talking about the bad/mad woman… well, you see it is such a big secret that not even I myself know about it…:p

10. Yeah. I just love these children.

11. maybe Dumbledore just didn't bring the two events together. He is getting old after all… and Ginny has been restricted to not leave the burrow alone and she is not allowed to perform magic after what happened back in her sixth year. (this was decided early in her seventh year.)

12. his name was Vox ( voice in latin). But vox was Salvator before he went into eternity with Gwendolyn, so the dragon won't appear again. But Snowwhite will. In the next chapter.

Draco Action Man!!! Cool!!! I like it or rather him!!!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**The night swallows every heavy weight**_

_**Discharges the day from its duty**_

_**The moon stands steep and is again doing nothing**_

_**I close my eyes and think of you**_

_**Is anyone there, when your wing is breaking**_

_**Who splints it for you, who protects you**_

_**Who watches out for you, who carries you on clouds**_

_**Who counts the stars for you while you're sleeping**_

_**I try to preprogramme a dream**_

_**And imagine you'd came to me**_

_**I should stop to wear my brains out**_

_**You are there and I am here**_

_**Is anyone there, when your wing is breaking**_

_**Who splints it for you, who protects you**_

_**Who watches out for you, who carries you on clouds**_

_**Who counts the stars for you while you're sleeping**_

_Herbert Grönemeyer – Dort und hier (there and here)_

It was late that night. Or early that morning. Whatever you want to call it at three o'clock. Hermione was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring into nothingness. Draco had fallen asleep about an hour ago, Nathaniel lying between them. She felt so helpless. Her daughter was kidnapped and there was nothing she could do. And she had thought that they could now live in happiness.

She sighed and opened the drawer of her nightstand. Inside she found the old necklace she had gotten in her seventh year. The tear of the dragon. Or at least, what had remained of it.

Hermione smiled sadly. She remembered the moment, when Salvator had kissed her forehead before he had gone into eternity. Remembered how the tear had melted into her body. And most of all, she remembered the happiness she had felt when she had woken up and found that she had not only given birth to a son but also to a little girl.

She didn't feel the tears running down her cheeks. She didn't hear Draco arising from the bed and walking over to her side of the bed.

"Mya." She looked up to see him kneeing in front of her. His hand stroked the tears from her face. He sat down on the bed and pulled her in his arms.

"Will we find her?" she whispered against his shoulder as he held her crying form.

"Of course. We'll find her." Draco answered and kissed her head gently, fighting his own tears.

And so they sat there until the first rays of sunlight reached the room.

* * *

"Mildred. I can't find the girl!" Jane Miller almost ran into the small room reserved for the mediwitches, mediwizards and their assistances at St. Mungo's. Her cheeks were red and her small pale blue eyes were wide with worry.

Mildred Summers looked confused up at her colleague.

"What do you mean with this? And which girl are you talking about?"

"About the girl that was brought in yesterday evening. You know Alicia Weasley's niece. She is not in her room. And her father will be here any minute now, to get her home." The young woman was getting more and more desperate with each moment.

"Okay, okay, calm down. We'll find her. She is just a little girl. She can't be far away."

* * *

Angelina was awoken by the sunlight that hit her face. She opened her eyes slowly and tried to remember where she was. When the white walls and ceiling and the typical hospital smell reached her senses she sighed and closed her eyes again.

Her left arm felt somewhat numb and when she tried to move it she felt that something was laying on top of it. She turned her head slightly and saw Aishleen's head resting on her arm.

"Aishleen" she whispered and touched the young girl's cheek softly. Aishleen stirred slightly and opened slowly her eyes. She sat up in the hospital bed and stretched when a yawn escaped her.

"I think you should go back to your room now, before they miss you." Angelina said while she sat up, too.

Aishleen nodded slowly, then turned her head and looked pleadingly at Angelina.

"Will you come with me? If I run into one of the mediwitches, they'll be angry at me." Angelina smiled encouragingly and nodded.

* * *

"You look like you're taking her home from hell." Alicia said while she made her way through the hall. Fred was following her.

"I just don't want her to be away from me for one more minute than absolutely necessary." He exclaimed his sister-in-law and ran a hand through his messy red hair. Alicia was sure that he hadn't even taken the time to brush it this morning.

When they rounded the corner, they saw a woman walking their direction. Fred guessed her to be in her late forties, early fifties. Her blonde hair was up in a tight bun and she seemed to be searching something. When she saw the two of them, she stopped immediately and swallowed.

"Mildred, is something wrong? Is there an emergency?" Alicia asked worried when she saw the nervous look on the assistance's face.

"Uhm…no, not really. It's just… you see…"

"DADDY!" Mildred turned around and felt as though a boulder had been lifted from her shoulders.

Aishleen let go of Angelina's hand and ran to her father. Fred bent down and picked his daughter up, hugging her and giving her a kiss on her hair.

"How are you?" he asked her and looked into her smiling face.

"I'm fine. Are we going home now?" Fred nodded and let his daughter back on the floor.

"As soon as you're wearing something that won't have everyone looking at us on the streets." He said and Aishleen looked down at her nightgown. She nodded and was about to go to her room to change when she looked back at Angelina. She ran back to her and raised her arms, so to reach Angelina's neck.

Angelina had felt as though she had been hit by a lightning. Fred. Aishleen was Fred's daughter. He was standing there, not more than a few steps away from her.

It wasn't until Aishleen was standing in front of her again that she was brought back to the present. She kneed slowly down in front of the girl and accepted the hug, well aware of the eyes that were looking at her. A pair of blue eye that had once been smiling at her all the time. But even without seeing them she knew he wasn't smiling at him. Something had happened that had destroyed the friendship they had had. _'Or maybe I just imagined it ever being a friendship at all.'_ Angelina thought as Aishleen took a step back from her.

"Thank you for last night." The small girl said and smiled at Angelina.

"I'm going home now. Do you want to meet my Daddy?"

Angelina shook her head slowly and smiled back at Aishleen.

"No. I'm sure you want to go home as fast as possible. And I guess I will be sent back to my bed immediately anyway." Aishleen was obviously disappointed, but didn't push any further.

"Aishleen, come, you have to change your clothes." Angelina looked up and saw Fred standing behind Aishleen, holding his hand for his daughter to take. He didn't look at her, while he was standing there. Aishleen said a last 'Goodbye' to Angelina and turned around to go with her father.

Angelina was still kneeing on the floor when the two disappeared in Aishleen's room. Alicia came slowly to her and lifted her off of the floor carefully.

"You should be in your bed." She said silently and led Angelina back to her room.

* * *

He made his way through the hospital wing as though he owned it. Several people stepped out of his way as he walked straight ahead, obviously knowing exactly where he wanted to go. He had planned on coming earlier, but he had needed some time to get the papers which were now hidden underneath his cloak. And so, it was now late afternoon instead of morning, like he had originally planned.

Not that it really mattered. It wasn't as though he had promised her to come or anything. She probably didn't even know that he was the one who had brought her here. Or maybe she did. Who else would have done?

He opened the door to her room and saw her in her white bed. She was a strong contrast to the room. Everything in here was white, the ceiling, the walls, the floor, the bed, the curtains in front of the window. And then in this white bed, underneath the white covers was this black woman.

He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. She seemed to be asleep, laying on her back, her eyes closed, breathing even.

"You know, I had this odd dream, in which a supposed enemy played the compassionate Samaritan and saved me from being killed by one of his family members. A rather odd dream, wouldn't you say?" He could see the slight smirk on her lips and shook his head slowly. He would not react to her calling him an enemy, they both know, that he had been the only one that she couldn't have called an enemy in the past years.

"I've been wondering why he didn't just let me die, so my pain would be over, but instead he brought me to some healers, so to keep me alive. Only to have me live through this nightmare over and over again."

"Maybe your saviour thought it wasn't your time to die. That you should live and start fighting." He answered as he walked closer to her

Angelina opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. He pulled a big envelope from under his cloak and put it on top of the covers. Angelina raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Your application for divorce." He simply said and looked back at her. Angelina supposed that his icy blue eyes could be scary for some people. He gave her a short nod and already turned around and headed for the door.

"Montague" she called just when he opened the door. He sighed and turned back to her once more.

"Just fill it, give it to some lawyer and your finally rid of him for good." And with this, he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Somewhere, nowhere, sometime, no time. At a place that isn't a place were two pairs of eyes watching intently what was happening in England right now.

"Sal, we have to help them somehow." A female voice would have been heard, if anyone would be able to hear what was going on _there_.

"You know it isn't allowed that we contact them, Gwendolyn, my love. All we can do is watch."

"But, we can't just sit here and watch while they are suffering. Look at her, Salvator, look at the girl and tell me that you can just watch."

"Gwendolyn, love, you have to calm down. Of course it is hard to me to watch without doing anything. But you know, she isn't a girl anymore. She is a woman, a married woman with two children…"

"Of which one is kidnapped. Salvator, please, I know we are not allowed to talk to the humans. But nobody said something about not talking to the animals." Salvator sighed and finally nodded.

"Then let's help them."

* * *

So, as I promised, here's my plan for the next chapter:

Kapitel 10:**Jenseits von Eden (Beyond Eden)**

- die "verrückte Frau" versucht Felicitas und Sean den Vergessenstrank zu geben. Felicitas spürt die Gefahr. Sie trinken nichts.

- Angelina wird aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wohnt bei Alicia und George.

- Hermine trifft im Garten auf Schneewittchen erfährt dadurch das die Entführung mit Ginny zu tun hat.

And NO, this is not a mistake by me. I know this isn't English. But I didn't make the plan in English. I made it in German, because I could write it down faster this way, without looking up any words… but nonetheless you may guess what's happening, by the names perhaps, or you can try to translate it… so, until next time…


	10. Beyond Eden

Okay, so my intermediate examinations are (FINALLY) over, and since we go to the Cinefête 2005 on Monday, to watch Astérix et Obélix: Mission Cléopatre (There had to be a good reason for me to take French lessons), we don't have any homework this weekend, and I really made it to finish this chapter before Sunday evening!

Oh, yes, did anyone find out what is going to happen in this chap?

TriGemini: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. You always right so much, I don't really know what to answer though. As for Gwendolyn and Salvator: they are going to help… just not directly… but you will see in this chapter.

littlemissy616: Hey, you're German is not that bad (I know German people who make more mistakes)! Where did you learn it? And yes, I am from Germany. I'm glad you like my stories! I hope you like this chapter, too!

wozzie-chick: Thank you!!! It's great to hear that you like my stories so much. I hope you'll still like that story when it is finished.

Kayti: okay, now I'm starting to blush. Could you tell this my English teacher please (just in case I wrote some nonsense in my German/English translation)? :)

Samantha Cameron: Mhm… looks through chapter plan for 'finding the kids' mhm… I can't seem to find it… did I plan it in at all???? well, I guess you all have just to wait and see…

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**When even a child is no longer laughing like a child,  
then we're beyond Eden.  
When we don't feel, the earth is crying,  
like no other planet,  
then we've been living for nothing. **_

When a tear is nothing more than water,  
then we're beyond Eden.  
When one has to pay for love, only  
to have been affectionate once,  
then we've been living for nothing.

Let us feel life endless each day,  
and let us never lose our sincerity.  
And when nothing remains to keep us together,  
probably the last light in the world extinguishes.

When our faith is no longer able to win,  
then we're beyond Eden.  
When every hope is only a horizon,  
which nobody will ever reach,  
then we've been living for nothing,  
then we've been living for nothing.

I want to feel a new love with you,  
even if we only touch each other in our minds.  
Some day I have to go forever.  
Then I want to say, this world was beautiful.

Jenseits von Eden (Beyond Eden) – Nino de _Angelo_

Jenseits von Eden (Beyond Eden) – Nino de 

Felicitas moved slightly in her sleep. She wondered why her bed felt so hard this night. She reached her hand out to pull her blanket back over her shoulders, only to find that there was no blanket. Felicitas frowned in her half awake state. When her pillow started to move, she finally opened her eyes.

Darkness.

Nothing but black darkness.

Then everything came back to her. The odd lights, the stone prison they were held in.

"Fee?" Felicitas turned her head into the direction from where the voice came. Sean had just woken up, too. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and waited for an answer.

"It's so dark." Felicitas whispered. Sean moved a bit closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder. He wanted to say something when they heard steps coming closer to them. Felicitas gasped and held tightly onto Sean.

"Fee…?" He whispered, afraid to speak louder while someone came closer.

"I…I feel it… this danger! This feeling that I had when the light came." Felicitas whispered back and her fingers dug into Sean's arm tightly.

They saw the dim shine of a light and for the first time saw that they were in some kind of dungeon. On three sides, they were surrounded by stone walls; on the fourth side were iron bars. The steps became louder and the light stronger.

Then they saw a person standing on the other side of the bars. A young woman, clad in black robes was standing there. Her red hair was shimmering in the light of the torch. '_She has the same hair as Fred._' Felicitas thought.

But even when this thought crossed her mind, the fear was still screaming inside of her.

The woman carried a small tray with two steaming cups on it and looked down at the two children.

"Come here!" she ordered, making it clear that they would better not disobey her. They stood up slowly and moved closer to the bars. With each step Felicitas fear grew stronger and stronger. Her body started to ache. Her heart was racing. She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Drink!" the woman told them once they had reached the bars. She held the tray closer to the bars, so the children could reach the cups. When Felicitas reached for the steaming cup she looked up into the eyes of the woman. She couldn't suppress a shiver at the cold she was met with. But there was something else than cold. Maybe, if Felicitas had been older, or had grown up in another place than her home, she would have recognised the look in the woman's eyes as the look of someone who felt himself close to his ultimate goal. The same look as had been seen in the eyes of many war kings, dictators and murderers. But Felicitas was neither older, nor had she grown up in another place.

Nonetheless the look scared her. And the smell of hot chocolate coming from the cups didn't ease the fear inside of her. She shivered uncontrollably and thus the content of her cup spilled over and hit Sean's hand.

Sean hissed and let his cup fall to the ground. Felicitas's cup fell down right after Sean's and one could hear them breaking on the floor almost simultaneously.

Felicitas and Sean both jumped back when the woman let out an inhuman growl. Sean stood protecting before Felicitas as they stepped back towards the wall, as far away from the woman as they could get.

"YOU!!! You little…" The woman clenched and unclenched her hands and then finally left them alone.

"Fee? Are you alright?" Sean asked as soon as the woman was out of earshot. Felicitas nodded and swallowed before she spoke.

"What is with you? Does your hand hurt?" Sean shook his head.

"It were the drinks, right?" Felicitas nodded.

"I guess then we should not eat or drink anything in here." Felicitas looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Do you think we can do this?" Sean pressed his lips together and nodded.

"We won't stay long in here!" He promised her and took her hand encouragingly in his own.

----------

How could they dare?! These stupid children had ruined her potion! It had taken her long enough to brew it! She wouldn't be able to do another one until the next full moon. She was angry. She was furious. This little brat was just as bad as her mother! But they would pay! She had waited so long, she could wait until the next full moon. And then she would not mix the potion with hot chocolate, but force it down their throats and if they would choke and die from it than it would be their own fault.

"Mama? Are you going to play with me?" She smiled at the young girl and stroke over her reddish blond hair.

"Of course darling." They would pay! She would make sure of this!

----------

"I still don't think this is such a good idea!" Alicia sighed and glared at her friend.

"And I don't want to hear another word about it! You're staying with us, until you've decided what to do now." Alicia said and helped Angelina into the jacket.

Angelina sighed but finally gave in. They left the room and stopped again when Alicia had to collect her own jacket.

"Goodbye Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Winterborn." Angelina nodded weakly at the assistant. She hated that name. Alicia said goodbye to the assistant and left the hospital with Angelina.

Outside of the hospital Alicia apparated them both back to her flat.

----------

Hermione was walking through the beds of roses, which had been planted by her mother even before she had been born. She was lost in her thoughts as she walked closer to the forest. She thought about Felicitas. Hoped that she was alright, prayed that she would soon be found and returned to her safely.

She sighed and swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall. She couldn't cry again. She had to be strong. They would find Felicitas and Sean and bring them back. And whoever had kidnapped them was better far away the moment they found the children, for Hermione didn't know what she would do with him or her.

By now she had reached the forest. Next to the small stream she stopped and looked into the water. Hermione felt something soft against her hand and smiled when she looked down to meet these soft silver eyes.

"Hello Snowwhite." she whispered and stroke the head of the unicorn. Snowwhite bowed her head slightly and her horn started to gleam. Hermione looked startled at the unicorn and waited for what was to happen.

Snowwhite bowed the head and the tip of her horn reached the surface of the stream. Small circles formed themselves around the unicorn's horn and grew the father they moved from the horn.

Hermione stared intently at the water, wondering if she should be able to see something in it or not.

And then she saw it. She saw Felicitas and Sean, surrounded by darkness. Hugging each other. She saw someone laugh, someone hidden in the shadows. And then, she saw this person emerging from the shadows and her heart seemed to stop.

"That's not true!"

* * *

And here again the plan for the next chapter:

Kapitel 11: **My last breath**

- Hermine erzählt Dumbledore was sie erfahren hat.

- Dumbledore redet mit Molly, die sich weigert zu glauben, ihre Tochter könnte etwas Schlechtes getan haben könnte.

- Maitagorry schleicht sich zu Sean und Felicitas und fragt ob sie ihre neuen Spielkameraden seien. Sie sagt ihnen, dass sie sie nie wieder gehen lassen wird, damit sie immer jemanden zum spielen hat.

- Angelina fragt George was passiert ist, das er und Fred sie so hassen. George wird böse und sagt er habe keine Lust auf Spielchen. Er verlässt sauer die Wohnung. Angelina bleibt allein und einsam zurück- schon wieder.


	11. My last breath

Okay, this chapter was started on Sunday at 8:30 p.m. and I forced myself to write it, since I wanted it to be already done by now. So I don't think it will turn out sooo good, nor very long…. ducks and runs

**Wozzie-chick**: Mhm… I thought maybe I'd give her nice trip to Hawaii or something like this…

**Samantha Cameron**: Okay, okay, she knows now. (all of you have just been waiting for this moment to happen, right?)

**Hogwartsstollaway**: Thank you, thank you, thank you! As for Montague, as far as I remember my planning, his father is the cousin of Angelina's husband.

**TriGemini**: The potion was the same one that Maitagorry had drunk. It's a potion that makes you forget anything about yourself. Ah, come on now, don't tell me you don't already know whom she saw in the water…

**Littlemissy616**: I'm glad you liked the chapter. So, are your parents from Germany? Or did they live here once?

**Fallen Angel of Hell**: Because I just didn't know what else to write to the three strings of that chapter. (the one down here isn't better….)

**Chapter 11**

_**Hold on to me love**_

_**You know I can't stay long**_

_**All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Can you feel me in your arms?**_

****

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you **_

_**Sweet raptured light**_

_**It ends here tonight**_

****

_**I'll miss the winter**_

_**A world of fragile things**_

_**Look for me in the white forest**_

_**Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)**_

_**I know you hear me**_

_**I can taste it in your tears**_

****

_**Holding my last breath**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you **_

_**Sweet raptured light**_

_**It ends here tonight**_

****

_**Closing your eyes to disappear**_

_**You pray your dreams will leave you here**_

_**But still you wake and know the truth**_

_**No one's there**_

_**Say goodnight**_

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**Calling me calling me as you fade to black**_

_My last breath – Evanescence_

Hermione walked nervously up and down in the living room, impatiently waiting for Professor Dumbledore to arrive. Draco was sitting on the couch, just as nervous as his wife and ran his hands through his hair.

"Hermione, please sit down. Your walking around won't make Dumbledore come faster." He pleaded. Hermione stopped in front of him and looked down at Draco.

"It's just… we can find them now! Draco, now that we know who has kidnapped them we can find them!" Hermione fell down on her knees in front of the couch and rested her head in Draco's lap.

"Mya…" Draco pulled her up by her elbows and sat her down next to him on the couch.

They heard someone clearing his throat and looked up to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"You said you needed to talk to me urgently? Has something happened? Did you receive any news from the children?" Hermione nodded but waited for Dumbledore to sit down before she told him about what she had seen in the water.

"I had hoped we could keep her from becoming so evil by keeping her wand away from her. I had never imagined for Ms Weasley to become such a powerful witch…" Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"But we can get Fee and Sean back now, right!" Hermione asked anxiously. Dumbledore nodded mutely, stroking his hand through his beard absentmindedly.

"Yes, yes, we just need to find out where she goes to for she won't keep the children in the burrow… I will talk to Molly and Arthur about it and contact you as soon as I found out something new." With this he said good-bye to the two and made his way to the burrow.

-

"What shall this mean 'Where is Ginny going to'? She is never leaving the burrow. You yourself forced us to do this." Molly said, her voice dangerously low, her eyes narrowed at the old man who was sitting at her kitchen table.

"And you know very well what would have happened to your daughter if you hadn't agreed to this Molly. She would have been sent to Azkaban or to St. Mungo's. With no way to ever be released." Molly cursed silently under her breath. This was all some big mistake. She had never believed that her little baby was capable of doing anything evil. But not even Arthur had listened to her.

She had tried to keep Ginny locked up in her room, but the poor dear had become ill after only a few days without fresh air and sunshine. So she had let her go into the garden whenever Arthur was at work. And then Fred! He had actually dared to blame the death of his wife on Ginny! And this only because his daughter was having such a lively imagination! Molly knew that she was the only one who really cared and believed in her daughter. And she wouldn't lock her up in her room again. So what if she went into the woods behind the burrow for a walk every morning. She wasn't harming anyone.

"And you are absolutely sure that she is always in the house? 24 hours a day?" Dumbledore asked once more.

"NO! She has not left the house once!" Molly lied once again.

"If you would now leave please. A house as big as ours requires a lot of time to clean up." Dumbledore shook his head sadly and left the burrow to return to Hogwarts. He knew Molly wasn't telling the truth. Her whole behaviour was screaming 'lie' to him. Maybe he should try and talk to Arthur. Maybe he would see that it was absolutely necessary to find out where Ginny held the children captive.

-

"I'm thirsty." Felicitas whispered into the darkness.

"Try not to think about it." Sean whispered back and sighed. How long were they down there by now? How long was it since he hadn't seen his parents? How long…

"Sean? I think she's coming back…" Sean could hear it now, too. There was the faint sound of footsteps coming closer to them. Sean held Felicitas closer to him. The steps came closer, but this time there was no light. No torch was held to guide the person coming to them through the darkness of the dungeon.

Then the steps stopped. Right in front of the iron bars.

"Where are you?" a tiny voice asked them. Felicitas held on tightly to Sean and bit her lips. She didn't like this voice. She had never heard it before, but it sent shivers down her spine.

"I asked you something! I know you are here! I saw my mommy talking to you!" the voice sounded like that of a spoiled child. Someone, who got always what they wanted.

"And what do you want from us?" Sean asked.

"I want to know who you are. After all, you are here for me! To keep me company."

"We won't stay long! We will soon return to our families."

"No, you won't!" the person screamed angrily.

"You will stay here with me. Forever. So I'll always have someone to play with!"

"We won't stay here for long!" Sean said determinedly.

"You will!" The voice shouted once more and then they heard whomever it was running away.

"We will get away, right?" Felicitas asked nervously.

"Yes, we will!" Sean said once more.

-

Angelina opened her eyes slowly. She needed some time to remember where she was right now. That she wasn't at home anymore, or in the hospital. No, she was laying in a bed in Alicia's and George home, far away from James.

She arose from the bed and stretched, moaning when she felt several wounds responding to this movement in a very unsatisfied way. She sat back down on the bed and looked at the clothes Alicia had given her to wear.

She slowly pulled the large t-shirt in which she had slept in over her head and instead pulled the bordeaux-coloured sweatshirt on. When she pulled her hair out of the hem of the shirt her eyes fell on the large envelope that was laying on the nightstand.

Alicia hadn't asked what was in it. She had just put it there the evening before and Angelina had already forgotten about it. She reached her hand out to take the envelope but just before her fingertips could touch the brown paper she pulled her hand back. Angelina shook her head silently and turned away from the envelope. She put the worn-out jeans on an slipped into the red fluffy slippers.

After running her hand through her hair once she went to the door and made her way to the kitchen, hoping to find Alicia there.

But when she opened the door to the kitchen, she was greeted by broad shoulders and red hair. She stopped in the doorway and swallowed hard, not sure if she should really enter.

"Alicia had to go to the hospital already." Angelina jumped when George spoke. She hadn't thought he would notice her standing behind her. George turned his head and motioned for her to sit down at the table. When Angelina entered the kitchen, she saw that a bowl of cereals was standing opposite from George's place.

"There's the milk." He said, not looking up while pointing to the bottle on the counter.

Angelina sat down at the table and looked down at her cereals. George continued with his breakfast as though she wasn't there. Angelina lifted her head and looked at him, seeing him for the first time in almost ten years. And again she felt that question coming into her mind.

"Why?" not realising until it was too late that she had asked this out aloud. George looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Why what?"

"Why do you hate me? What have I done that you started to hate me?" Angelina asked, forcing herself to stay calm, although she knew she was already shivering. George's eyebrows rose even farther. He shook his head and put his spoon down on the table. Then he arose from his chair and went towards the door.

"I don't like playing games, Angelina!" And with this he left her alone and went to the shop.


	12. Fighter

Okay, I'm starting to write this chapter on Friday at 9:37 p.m. And I hope that I'll get it done by Saturday evening, since I'm going to the cinema with my mother to watch "A Very Long Engagement" on Sunday afternoon.

Also, this chapter only has two story-strings, so it is even shorter than the other ones. I'm sorry. But therefore, you get the chapter one day earlier. :D

**TriGemini**: mhm… I can't very well say much to the topics 'Ginny' and 'Fee and Sean' but as for George's reaction to Angelina. It will be resolved in the end and I hope than you'll understand why they all act the way they do.

**Lily**: Uhm… well, since the only days I have time to write are weekends I don't think I'll update faster…

**Samantha Cameron**: Wow, I'm making Molly enemy of the state No. 1

**Littlemissy616**: glad you liked the chapter.

**Chapter 12: Fighter**

**_…After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But ooh ooh  
No no you're wrong  
Cause if it wasn't for all of the torture  
I wouldn't know  
Just how capable  
I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you _**

Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me fighter…

_Part from "Fighter" – Christina Aguilera_

"I can't believe it!" Draco banged his hand on the table. Hermione looked disbelieving at Dumbledore, waiting for him to say it wasn't true. Katerina held onto Alexander's hand desperately.

The Evergreen's had come over immediately when Draco had told them that there was a way to find Felicitas and Sean. Now they were sitting in the living room together with Dumbledore who had just told them about his talk with Molly.

"She thinks that little bitch of daughter she has is innocent? Is this woman totally dense?" Dumbledore sighed and shook his head at Draco's remark.

"Please Draco, not in this tone."

"But I'm right! She is completely mad! How can anyone believe this red headed piece of filth is innocent after everything she has done while at school? First she reopens Voldemort's chamber and then she tried to kill Hermione – various times – and was about to give birth to Voldemort's heir!

"I know all this Draco, but I can't force Molly to help us. Especially not without any proof of Ginny's guilt in this case." Dumbledore looked tired. Hermione thought she noticed for the first time that the old headmaster was in fact just this – old.

"Can't we just follow her when she leaves the house the next time? Then we see where she is going and follow her. Catching her where she keeps our children looked up should be enough proof of her guilt, right?" Hermione thought out aloud.

-

Angelina walked slowly through the crowded streets. She was lost in her thoughts. Wondering what she should do now. She couldn't stay with George and Alicia for long. In fact, she'd rather left today than tomorrow. But where should she go? She had inherited a small amount of money from her grandmother before she had married, but it wasn't enough to live from.

She needed a new wand, she remembered. In the past years she had come to be so used to not have one that it had taken her some time to remember.

But not today. She wasn't in the mood to enter any shop right now. She needed the fresh air to get some thoughts straight. She sighed and pulled the jacket tighter around her. It was very cold today, colder than she had expected. The cold wind was blowing in her face and she closed her eyes momentarily to keep them from hurting so much.

Unfortunately she was walking straight into somebody else.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled and was about to walk on when a hand grabbed her arm.

"And where do you think you are going?" A voice even colder than the wind asked her and Angelina could feel her blood freezing as she slowly lifted her head to meet her husband's eyes.

-

"So Molly doesn't want to believe Ginny did anything wrong. That doesn't mean that she is right. We have to find a way to find out where she keeps the children." Dumbledore nodded slowly and looked into the fireplace of his office.

He had called Remus and Sirius after he had returned from the Malfoys and had told them what had happened so far. Right now, the three men were sitting silently in Dumbledore's office.

"Maybe… we could use some kind of transmitter. This way we could find out where Ginny is going without actually following her." Sirius proposed after some time.

"This could work. But we would have to get the transmitter on Ginny in order for this plan to work."

"I'll try to talk to Arthur tomorrow." Dumbledore promised and arose from his armchair. He went over to the window and looked into the night. He hoped this would have a good end. He turned around to the two younger men and suddenly felt very old.

-

Angelina shivered while she tried to get her arm out of James's grab. But he was stronger than her and only held onto her arm stronger.

"You aren't trying to get away from you dear husband, are you?" he asked her in a dangerously calm voice close to her ear.

"I thought I'd already managed that." Angelina replied and looked around for some escape. People passed them hurriedly but no one was actually noticing the two standing in the middle of the street.

"You think you can get away from me this easy? Think again! I'm not letting my wife leave me!"

"Why? It's not as though you care for me or anything."

"It doesn't matter. The only way you'll get out of this marriage is through death." He threatened her and pulled his wand out.

"And now we're going home."

"No!" Angelina said louder than she had intended. Several people turned around and looked at them. Angelina tried again to pull her arm away from him but still didn't manage.

"You're coming with me!" James yelled at her but soon found himself pulled back from his wife by two men.

"I think the lady said no." one of them told him and held James's arms behind his back, so he couldn't use his wand.

"He should be locked away." An older woman whispered next to Angelina. When Angelina walked past the crowd to get away from James he tried to push against the men holding him back but they didn't let him go until Angelina was out of eyesight.

Angelina walked slowly back to Alicia's home and once she opened the door, she had taken a decision.


	13. Depend on me

Hello again! It's Saturday night (well, at least it is over here) and I already managed to write and translate this chapter in one day, right after doing some very disturbing non-sense making translations for homework! (Author is obviously very proud of herself)

**TriGemini**: Well, Angelina didn't sign the divorce papers: (taken from chapter 11) _'She reached her hand out to take the envelope but just before her fingertips could touch the brown paper she pulled her hand back. Angelina shook her head silently and turned away from the envelope.' _But maybe she will in the future…

**Samantha Cameron**: Well, I've always imagined Angelina to be a rather independent kind of girl, so she could definitely leave Alicia and George…

**Tiarwen**: Glad you like it!

**Hogwartsstollaway**: This review has to be longer than the chapter itself has been! I don't really know what to respond to it.

**Oh, by the way, my birthday is on Wednesday, and reviews are right on top of my wishlist…**

**Chapter 13**

_**When you're loosing direction **_

_**Baby you can depend on me**_

_**For a little love and affection**_

_**You can depend on me**_

_**If ya fell brokenhearted and you just can't get started**_

_**You can depend on me**_

_**Ya know it's never easy and when you're fellin' blue**_

_**There'll be times you feel so empty **_

_**Ya sometimes I feel it too**_

_**Like sister to brother – father to mother**_

_**We live for each other – we're lover to lover**_

_**As deep as an ocean – filled with emotion**_

_**I'm forever open – can't you see**_

_**Baby you can depend on me**_

_**Depend on me – depend on me**_

_**For someone to rely on and a shoulder to cry on**_

_**You can depend on me**_

_**If you're in need of some kindness**_

_**And you can't seem to find it**_

_**You can depend on me**_

_**Well there ain't no need to worry you know we'll get along**_

_**Those dark clouds may surround you**_

_**But together we'll be strong**_

_**Like sister to brother – father to mother**_

_**We live for each other – we're lover to lover**_

_**As deep as an ocean – filled with emotion**_

_**I'm forever open – can't you see**_

_**Baby you can depend on me**_

_**Depend on me – depend on me**_

_**Your love is a guiding light**_

_**I've been watchin' it shine – shine on baby**_

_**When hard times are all around **_

_**And there's miles and miles of dirty road – depend on me**_

_**There's no need to carry that heavy road – depend on me**_

_**When hope is gone and all is lost **_

_**Just reach out – take my hand**_

_**I'll be there – I'll be your man**_

_**Depend on me**_

Depend on me – Bryan Adams

She made her way past the castle and towards the Quidditch pitch. She could already see him standing there, his back to her, screaming instructions at the flying students. His black robe fluttered in the wind.

Montague raised his eyebrows when he heard a wolf-whistle coming from above him. He turned around to see what had distracted the seventh year from the Quidditch practise and was surprised to see her here. She smiled shyly when she continued to walk towards him not stopping until she was right in front of him.

Montague could tell the whole Slytherin Quidditch team was watching them. So he yelled to one of them to give him the Quaffle and to fly some rounds above the pitch. Obviously irritated did the team as it was told.

"So?" Montague turned back to Angelina.

"I need a lawyer." She said silently, her eyes begging.

"And why did you come to me then?" Angelina sighed.

"Come on Montague. You've been a lawyer…"

"For nothing more than two years." He interrupted her.

"Please. If I'd go to somebody else I'd have to tell them what happened in the past years. What he did to me. I want this divorce as fast as possible. He has destroyed enough of me already. Ethan, please, you gave me my dignity back, now don't take it away from me again." She pleaded.

He stared back at her for some more minutes, noticing that there was something in her eyes that reminded him strongly of what her eyes had looked like before every Quidditch match back in school. Fire. The will to win. To survive. In her eyes he could see a small spark of that old fire. Of that old and almost forgotten will to win and survive.

In front of him was no longer the woman standing, that was willing to die to get away from her husband, but one that wanted to fight.

Finally he looked away and cursed silently under his breath. He'd have to do some explanation to his family for this.

"Okay. I'll do it." he agreed at last. Angelina smiled and couldn't help but hug him.

"Thank you." She whispered before she released him and turned to go. She suddenly stopped and turned back. But it hadn't been the gasp from one of the Slytherins that had made her turn. It had been the well known sound of a Quaffle flying towards her. She lifted her hands before her chest and caught the red ball easily.

She looked down at the Quaffle in her hands and then back to Montague, the question visible on her face.

"Glad you're back Johnson." He called to her and Angelina couldn't help but smile.

-

"Albus, come in, take a seat. What leads you to the Ministry?" Arthur arose when the old man entered his office.

"Has Molly told you that I've been talking to her yesterday?" Albus asked once he was seated in a chair in front of Arthur's desk. Arthur shook his head as an answer to the question.

"No, she hasn't told me. She seemed a bit angry yesterday evening, she didn't speak much at all." He thought out aloud and then shrugged. Albus sighed and nodded slowly.

"But what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, have you heard of Felicitas Malfoy and Sean Everdeen being kidnapped?" Albus started. Arthur first nodded and then shook his head confused.

"I don't see what this has to do with me."

"I have reason to believe that Ginny is the one who kidnapped the two of them, and maybe also the little girl that has disappeared in Kent." Albus stopped and waited how Arthur would react to this.

"But Ginny would have no reason to do this. And she is in the burrow all day long." Arthur said, shaking his head slowly.

"Are you sure that she is in the burrow 24 hours a day?" Albus asked softly.

"That Molly is not letting her go outside when you aren't at home?" Arthur looked at Albus with wide eyes.

"She wouldn't. She knows that it was the condition on which you allowed Ginny to stay out of Azkaban. She wouldn't risk it." But he noticed that he wasn't even convincing himself. Molly was blind in her love for their only girl. It had driven Fred away from them already. But would she risk the death of three innocent children?

Arthur ran a hand through his hair.

"She would." He answered himself silently.

"She thinks that Ginny has been tricked all those years ago. That she was innocent." He sighed and looked back up at Albus.

The old man saw the hurt and fear in Arthur's eyes.

"We have to find out for sure whether or not Ginny is holding the children captive somewhere." Albus told him and looked intently at the man in front of him. Arthur nodded slowly without answering.

"Arthur?"

"What will happen to her if she is indeed guilty?" He flinched, cursing himself for already thinking that his daughter was guilty, or maybe he did it because he hadn't noticed earlier that she was a danger.

"That depends. She would be brought to trial and then the judge would have to decide. Maybe she would be put in the Ambrosius Wing of St. Mungo's." Arthur swallowed. The Ambrosius Wing was the place where criminals were held which were not in their right mind. But he knew it could be worse.

"Azkaban? The Dementor's kiss?" Albus nodded slowly.

"Yes, that would also be a possibility." Arthur looked down on his desk and put his head in his hands.

"How do you want to find out if she's holding the children captive?" He asked through his hands.

"We would use a transmitter on her. But we would need someone who is going to put it on her." Arthur let his hands fall on the desk and took a deep breath. His eyes were closed but finally he opened them and nodded slowly.

"I'll do it." he whispered and turned his head away.

-

"Mya?" Draco brought his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her close to him. They were standing at the window, looking out into the night. Hermione was often standing at the window, as though she was waiting for their daughter to appear in their garden and come running towards them.

"We will find her. We're so close now. And no one will ever take her away from us again." He kissed the top of her hair and turned her around in his arms.

"I love you." Hermione whispered and leaned in to kiss Draco while tears were running down her cheeks. Draco kissed her tears away gently and held her close to him.

"Let's go to bed, darling." He whispered and pulled her along with him as he made his way back to their bed. Nathaniel was still sleeping in their bed every night, feeling only save when he was laying in the middle of his parents. But tonight Draco laid down next to Hermione.

Hermione put her arms around her son and Nathaniel snuggled closer to her, sighing contently in his sleep. Draco brought his arm around Hermione's waist and thus kept both, his wife and his son close to him. He kissed Hermione's shoulder and closed his eyes. Right now, he was just waiting for the day that their daughter was brought back to them. Then, everything would be alright again.


	14. And when a song

Okay, if one looks really really close, one can already see the end nearing…

**TriGemini**: Oh god! How can you make a review that looks to be longer than my own chapter was? Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hope you'll also like this one.

**Samantha Cameron**: Glad you liked it. Seems as though you all feel sad for Arthur, I'm already starting to feel bad to make him go through this.

**Hogwartsstollaway**: Oh my god, another huge review! As for Angelina, I think you might like the next chapter…

Chapter 14

…_**This song is just for you,  
Good, if you like it  
'cause it came over me just like this  
Like the night comes over the world,  
Danger shoots from the darkness  
I'm ready for the first blow,  
I'm the first one to free you  
And one of the last ones, who'll cry over you...  
**__**  
And when a song leaves my lips,  
**__**Then it does so, for you to receive love,  
**__**Through the night and the most impenetrable branches,  
**__**So you won't know any fears anymore ...  
**__**  
And when a song leaves my lips,  
**__**Then it does so, for you to receive love,  
**__**Through the night and the most impenetrable branches,  
**__**So you won't know any fears anymore ... **_

In our hourglass the last grain is falling,  
I've won and just as well I've lost  
But I don't want to miss a thing  
Everything stays as our possession in mind  
And a remaining memory  
between day and night dusk is laying down…

_Und wenn ein Lied… Söhne Mannheims _

Ginny walked past the trees, looking back every now and then. She had an odd feeling. As though someone was following her. The odd behaviour of her father this morning hadn't done anything to ease this feeling. He had been unusually attentively to her this morning, even hugging her before going to work.

She shrugged it off when she reached a clearing deep in the forest. The stone circle she was now standing in was as old as time, and no one had noticed it since the old folks had used it. No one but her. And it was good that she had found it. A huge portkey such as this stone circle was perfect for her. Especially since she wasn't allowed to use a wand anymore.

She raised her arms and mumbled some words in a language that wasn't used in this world anymore. A strong wind started to blow, the earth of the clearing began to tremble. She closed her eyes and felt how her body started to move. Faster and faster. And soon she was whirling around, causing the wind to grew stronger and with a lightning in all colours of the rainbow she disappeared.

* * *

"Hey Angie, hope you had a nice day?" Alicia asked her friend when she returned from work. She took her jacket off and sat down on the couch, next to Angelina. 

"Angie?"

"I'm leaving England." Alicia looked flabbergasted at the other woman.

* * *

She walked directly into the small, dark room highest in the house. Her favourite room. Her laboratory. Here it was where she was mixing her potions. Here it was where she had mixed the one that had made Maitagorry her own daughter. And here it was where she would secure that Hermione would know what it meant to loose a child. She would let her pay. The time for her revenge had finally come. 

She smiled to herself when she pulled out the small bottle of salamander blood. She had found a potion that didn't need the full moon. All that was needed was the blood of a salamander. The fresh blood of a salamander. And so she had caught one the day before.

She had hid the animal in the pocket of her robe when she had returned home. She had kept it in the drawer of her nightstand. And once her father had left the house and her mother was occupied with cleaning the house she had taken it out of the drawer. The squirming animal in one hand and a knife in the other she had been sitting on her bed.

She had felt so powerful and ecstatic in the moment the knife had cut through the animal's skin. The moment the blood was flowing freely down her hand and she felt the animal squirm even more was the greatest she had ever felt. _Even better than sex_. She thought smiling as she cut further through the animal's neck.

Then the animal had stilled. It had stopped moving when it started to be real fun for Ginny. She had been disappointed. This feeling of power had been over too soon. But therefore she now had the blood.

She looked down at her still red hand. She hadn't washed the blood off yet. When she looked at it she felt that feeling of power and ecstasy wash over her again. But now was not the time to revel in happy memories. Now was the time to make the potion and to rid these little monsters off their memories.

* * *

"I hope she'll rot in hell!" Katerina cursed loudly. She was sitting on a couch in Draco's and Hermione's living room. And she was waiting. As they all were. They were just sitting there and waiting. Waiting that someone would come and tell them where their children were. 

And waiting to get a hold on this _woman_ who was holding them captive. Katerina knew that now punishment would be bad enough for her own liking. Even the Dementor's kiss seemed to be too mild a penalty.

"I can't stand this any longer. Can't they finally come and tell us that they found out where this bitch is keeping our children?" Hermione took Draco's hand in her own and squeezed it gently.

"We will find them soon. Just think that tonight she will probably sleep in her bed again." Draco looked at his wife and smiled at her. He nodded slowly and kissed her gently. Then he put his arm around her and pulled Hermione close to himself. And then they waited.

* * *

"What do you mean, you're leaving England? You can't go! Where would you go to? Angie please…" 

"I' leaving for Australia as soon as the divorce is over."

"Divorce?" Alicia shook her head slightly.

"Do you need a lawyer?" Now it was Angelina's time to shook her head.

"I already have one. The papers have been filled out and signed. Tomorrow morning. Tomorrow morning I'm getting my divorce. And then I'll leave immediately. It is all arranged." Alicia's mouth fell open.

"I can't believe it. This is going so fast. This is…" Alicia stopped and looked at her friend.

"You… you will write me, right?" she asked, tears in her eyes. She felt as though she was loosing her friend for the second time.

"Of course." Angelina promised and they hugged each other, both having tears in their eyes. So did George find them when he returned home ten minutes later.

"Hey Angie, hope you had a nice day?" Alicia asked her friend when she returned from work. She took her jacket off and sat down on the couch, next to Angelina.She walked directly into the small, dark room highest in the house. Her favourite room. Her laboratory. Here it was where she was mixing her potions. Here it was where she had mixed the one that had made Maitagorry her own daughter. And here it was where she would secure that Hermione would know what it meant to loose a child. She would let her pay. The time for her revenge had finally come."I hope she'll rot in hell!" Katerina cursed loudly. She was sitting on a couch in Draco's and Hermione's living room. And she was waiting. As they all were. They were just sitting there and waiting. Waiting that someone would come and tell them where their children were."What do you mean, you're leaving England? You can't go! Where would you go to? Angie please…" 


	15. Everything I do

Hey! I know, it's later than usual, but I was celebrating my birthday on Saturday and a friend was staying at my house over night, so I couldn't write anything. But therefore this chapter is twice as long as the last once were and I have to say, I like especially the end of it…;p

**TriGemini**: Glad you liked it. I fell as though I could write forever, now, that the end is coming closer. This chapter here only has one of the strings as the action and still it seems as though there is more happening than in the last few chapters….

**Anniebells**: I'm glad you like both stories. And about Ginny… I just like her on the dark side. Her red fits so well with black clothes… ;p

**Samantha Cameron**: The last paragraph? Well, Angelina told Alicia that she's going to leave England forever. Alicia is sad. They cry and promise to stay in contact and in this sappy scene George comes home. (that would be the summary)

**Hogwartsstollaway**: okay, admit it! You're participating in a championship about the longest review, right? Well, at least this time my chapter down there is longer :D I have to admit I liked the Salamander Scene. It was fun writing it. Writing about her doing something just so evil which she had so much enjoyed was easier than I had thought. (Especially since I don't really like torture in any way, not even only written about)  
Mhm… seems to me that there are some people who would like for Fred and Angelina to get together…. Well, can't always have what one wants, right?...

**Alexian-goddess**: Hey! You're the 100th reviewer! applause seems to be the perfect time to start reviewing again, hu?

****

Chapter 15

_**Look into my eyes – you will see  
**__**What you meant to me  
**__**Search my heart – search your soul  
**__**And when you find me there you'll search no more  
**__**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
**__**You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
**__**You know it's true  
**__**Everything I do – I do it for you**_

_**Look into my heart – you will find  
**__**There's nothin' there to hide  
**__**Take me as I am – take my life  
**__**I would give it all I would sacrifice  
**__**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
**__**I can't help if there's nothin' I want more  
**__**  
**__**There's no love – like your love  
**__**And no other – could give more love  
**__**There's nowhere – unless you're there  
**__**All the time – all the way  
**__**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
**__**I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
**__**I would fight for you – I'd lie for you  
**__**Walk the wire for you – Ya I'd die for you**_

_**Ya know it's true  
**__**Everything I do – I do it for you**_

_(Everything I do) I do it for you – Bryan Adams_

"Please arise." The judge looked down between at James Winterborn.

"Mr. Winterborn, although I know, that it is a sadly fact, that it is still common amongst the men in our country, to not treat their wives with the necessary respect, I will not let you continue with this treatment." Angelina felt as though a stone was lifted off of her heart.

"You are not allowed to come near your Ex-wife ever again. You are not allowed to contact her in any way. If you offend against this we will see to use more drastic measures. The divorce is now legally effective." It was over. It was finally over. Angelina sat in her chair, still not really believing that she was really free now. The judge arose, nodded towards her once and then left the room. James was led out of the room by his lawyer. If she hadn't been so caught up in her thoughts she would have heard him call her a bitch one last time before he left her life forever.

"As comfortable this chair may be, we really should go now." She looked up to see Montague standing beside her already, waiting for her so they could leave. Angelina arose slowly and followed Montague out of the building.

Once they had reached the street and the sunlight hit her face, a smile found its way to her face.

"It's really over now, right?" she turned around and saw Montague standing next to her with his eyebrows raised.

"I… I wanted to thank you. I would be dead now if it weren't for you." Montague shrugged and shook his head.

"Just try to find a better man next time." Angelina nodded slowly and tried to fight the tears back that suddenly formed in her eyes. In less than an hour she would leave England behind and start a new life. And now, she got sentimental. The tears ran freely down her cheeks now. Montague cursed under his breath and hugged her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"It's about time you leave. Any more time spent with you and people would think me being some nice and soft wannabe-Gryffindor." Angelina laughed through her tears and pulled slowly away.

"Thank you for everything."

* * *

Fred was just cleaning up the table after breakfast. Aishleen was downstairs in the office of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, probably painting something. In the background the radio was on and he heard the beginning of a very familiar song.

_Maybe it's intuition  
__Some things you just don't question  
__Like in your eyes  
__I see my future in an instant  
__and there it goes  
__I think I've found my best friend  
__I know that it might sound more than  
__a little crazy but I believe _

His mind drifted back. Back to his years in Hogwarts. Back to dark brown eyes in a brown face. In a smiling brown face. He couldn't date the day they had become friends. He just remembered that it was sometime in their first year. He and George had played some prank on Snape and Alicia had scolded them for acting so childish once they had returned to the Gryffindor Common room. Angelina had in the meantime very unsuccessfully tried not to laugh when she remembered how Snape's hair had changed into all colours of the rainbow.

That had been the start of their friendship.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
__I think I dreamed you into life  
__I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life _

Fred had always thought girls to be more like his mother. Scolding them because of some harmless pranks. Not really understanding what _'all the fuss about Quidditch'_ was good for. Liking pink and lace and everything girly.

Angelina had been different. He never saw her in a skirt outside of school. She had always been wearing jeans. _'More comfortable and practical'_ she had told him once.

She loved Quidditch even more than he did himself. She found most of their pranks funny either than childish. She ate chocolate whenever she felt like it, never caring for calories or such stuff. And of course, she was the most beautiful girl in the whole school. She was perfect. Like a dream come true.

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
__only a sense of completion  
__and in your eyes  
__I see the missing pieces  
__I'm searching for  
__I think I found my way home  
__I know that it might sound more than  
__a little crazy but I believe _

He remembered his sixth year. The year when those Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons had been in Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. He remembered all the guys, even his little brother going crazy over this Veela. And he remembered that he couldn't understand what they all saw in her. One look at Angelina had told him that he could never imaging falling for such a girl.

And she had agreed to go to the Yule ball with him…

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
__I think I dreamed you into life  
__I knew I loved you before I met you  
__I have been waiting all my life _

And he had hoped it would become more than just friendship. He had planned to ask her out the day he and George opened their shop. But she never showed up. She had told Katie and Alicia that they would already know. Only problem: she had never once told them she wasn't going to come.

And then, a few months later she had married some bloke he had never heard of before. He had been devasted.

_A thousand angels dance around you  
__I am complete now that I found you_

And still, he couldn't forget her. He couldn't even really stop loving her. It was just impossible for him to do so. He still loved her, although he did everything to try and forget her. It wasn't working.

When he had seen her in the hospital, she had looked so fragile, so hurt. But he hadn't been able to say anything to her. He was still way too hurt. Why hadn't she showed up? Why hadn't she come and be with him on his most important day?

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
__I think I dreamed you into life  
__I knew I loved you before I met you  
__I have been waiting all my life _

George had admitted the day before that she was staying with him and Alicia. And that she was going to leave for Australia. It was for the best. Fred told himself. At least, that way he wouldn't see her ever again. And maybe, could forget her.

He sighed and shook his head. He needed air. Thinking too much about her had made his head ache. He grabbed his jacket and left the house as fast as possible.

* * *

Aishleen was sitting at the desk in the office of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and was painting. She could hear her uncle talking to one of the customers in the shop when she was just giving the cat on her picture dark green eyes. She put the crayon back on the desk and reached for the brown one, to colour the fur when the greed crayon rolled slowly towards the wall and with a 'tod' fell down behind the desk.

"Oh no." Aishleen arose from the chair and kneed down, trying to reach the crayon, but the space between the desk and the wall was even for her small fingers to thin.

She went into the shop and waited until George had given the boy his bag. Once her uncle turned towards her she told him what had happened.

George ruffled her hair affectionately and went back into the office with her.

"Well, then lets get your crayon back." He switched his wand and with a short spell everything that had been behind the desk came out and landed on the floor in front of them. George raised his eyebrows at all the dirt and Aishleen turn up her nose.

"Guess we should have cleaned up more often." George said when he kneed down and took the small green crayon in his hand. He rubbed the dirt of on his trousers and handed the crayon to Aishleen. Then his eyes fell to an envelope.

When it had been new, it must have been white, but now, it was rather a yellowish brown. He picked it up with just two fingers and looked at it. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes wasn't using simple white envelopes. They had only ones used them. To send the invitations for the opening.

He looked at the address on the envelope and shook his head slowly. Now, everything was making sense. Well, maybe not everything, but a lot of it.

'_What do you mean, 'where is Angie'? She told us you two knew already that she wouldn't come to your opening of the shop'_

"Aishleen, come. We have to hurry." He said after one look at the clock. He had less than fifteen minutes.

* * *

Fred walked past the shops, looking at the windows, but never once paying real attention to what was inside of them. That was, until he reached the book store. Ironical, really, that he, Fred Weasley noticed what was in a book store. But actually, it was only one book which caught his attention. One book that was advertised for with a huge poster.

'_The new novel of England's No. 1 Bestseller author Julia Love Attenborough. Out now'_

Then there was the book. A simple red cover. No picture, nothing. Just the author and the title printed in gold letters. But it was the title that had called out to him. There were these words screaming at him in gold letters. He stared for one whole minute at the book before he turned around and started to run.

"Hey, Linda, look, there's the new book of Attenborough."

"Oh, really? What's the title?"

"_Love is too strong a word to say it too early. But it has too beautiful a meaning to say it too late!_"

* * *

"Okay, everyone bound for Australia should be ready in five minutes." Angelina took one last deep breath and was about to arose from her seat when she suddenly saw a familiar redhead coming her way.

"Angie! Wait!" George stopped just in front of her, put Aishleen down and tried to get some breath.

"George, what are you doing here?"

"Please Angie. You can't go. It was all some big misunderstanding!" Angelina looked confused at him then down to Aishleen. The girl was smiling up at her. Obviously remembering her and glad to see her again.

"Here." She held out the envelope to Angelina. She took it from Aishleen and looked back at George.

"I don't understand…"

"This one must have fallen behind the desk when we were writing them. I just found it some minutes ago. Please Angelina, you have to read it. Don't go before you've read it."

"Uncle George? I think I need to go somewhere…" George nodded and took Aishleen's hand in his. He was already leading her away, but turned back to Angelina once more.

"Read it now. And then decide if you still want to go."

Angelina looked after them until they had rounded the corner. She opened the envelope slowly, unsure of what to expect.

Once she had it open, she was glad she was already seated. Inside of it was the invitation to the shop opening, that she had seen Katie, Alicia and Lee getting in their last week at Hogwarts. She felt the tears coming back in her eyes when she opened the card and saw Fred's handwriting.

"The portkey to Australia. Everyone to Australia, the portkey will now be activated."

* * *

Fred opened the door and looked down at the place where the portkeys where always activated. But all he could see was how a large group disappeared.

He fell down on his knees and held tightly onto the railing.

"No." he whispered desperately. He had come too late. She was gone. Forever.

"Fred?" Fred looked up to see his brother standing there with Aishleen. His daughter came to him and hugged him.

"Why are you so sad, Daddy?" Fred kissed the top of his daughter's head and looked back at his brother.

"I'm too late. I…" George shook his head and nodded towards the waiting area on the floor below. Fred followed his brother's motion and saw her sitting there, a piece of paper clutched in her hands.

Fred looked up at George, tried to say something. But no words came out. George rolled his eyes and pulled Aishleen out of her father's embrace.

"Will you finally go down there!" Fred nodded slowly and arose on shaky legs. His hands clutched the banister as he made his way downstairs.

Aishleen looked asking at her uncle. George kneed down next to his niece and looked at Angelina.

"Do you know this woman?" He asked and Aishleen nodded.

"Do you like her?" Aishleen nodded again.

"So does your father." Aishleen looked at George with big eyes, then she looked down at her father and Angelina and smiled.

"Good." She whispered and bit her lip when Fred stopped in front of the dark woman.

* * *

"Angel." She looked up and her brown eyes met Fred's blue ones. He fell down on his knees in front of her and looked at her with his eyes practically begging her. But for what?

"Angel. I…" he reached out a hand and touched her cheek softly, running his fingertips over her skin.

"Please, give me a chance. I… I've tried to forget you. But I can't. I love you Angelina. Please will you give the two of us a chance?" Angelina had tears in her eyes. She bit her lip and swallowed hard before she could trust her voice again.

"A rose I've picked, her thorn had me pricked, with my blood I write to you: forever I'll love you!" Fred looked at her confused. He remembered this poem. If you could call it that. He had written it on her invitation all those years ago. Had asked her for a date with this poem. But her absence of the shop opening had been answer enough. Why was she saying it now?

"I… I thought you didn't want me there. That I didn't mean anything to you. That our friendship had been nothing but a lie." Angelina said under tears. Now Fred was even more confused.

"I never got it." Angelina said, holding the card up for him to see.

"Not until just now." His mouth fell open when he understood what this meant.

"You thought… all those years we…" He shook his head to clear his thoughts, then took her face in both hands.

"What would your answer have been?" he whispered. His stomach felt so odd as thought the entire Quidditch League was having training inside of him. He felt like a teenager again.

"Yes."

"And what would it be if I'd ask you again. Now?"

"Yes. It will always be yes." Fred smiled and pulled her face close to his. He felt her eyes flutter close, felt her eyelashes against his skin, increasing the beating of his heart.

"I'll never let you go again." He whispered against her lips.

* * *

Fred smiled when Angelina closed the door to Aishleen's room behind her. She had just finished telling the little girl a good night story and had brought her to bed.

"She already loves you." He told her and pulled her on his lap.

"And I love her." Angelina replied and put her head on Fred's shoulder.

"This feels nice." She whispered against his neck.

"Mhm." Came the soft reply as Fred's hands stroke her back gently. Angelina felt a tingling sensation starting to grow in her stomach. She bit her lip to stop herself from purring like a cat once Fred's fingers reached her neck.

She felt his lips on her temple and lifted her head from his shoulder. Their lips met in a gentle kiss as Fred leaned back on the bed until he was laying on his back, Angelina on top of him.

She sighed inside his mouth when he pulled her close to him. Fred's hands wandered back down her back and underneath her shirt. She arched her body against his when his fingertips ran over her bare skin. Her breasts were pressed tightly against his chest.

Fred moaned against her lips and let his tongue ran over her lips, urging her to open her mouth and grant him entrance. His hands pulled her shirt over her head, their faces parted for a moment, just long enough to get the shirt off of her body. Fred turned them around on the bed and now, kneeing on top of Angelina, admired her body.

"Like what you see?" Angelina asked him smiling but before he could answer her she pulled him down for another kiss. Her legs moved around his waist, feeling his erection pressing against her body. His hands wandered over her skin, stroking and teasing her. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Taking it off of her slowly.

His lips closed around her nipples once they were freed and he sucked on them like a baby. Angelina brought her hands in his hair and moaned out his name softly. Her hands moved down to his shoulders and she tugged on his shirt.

"Take it off." She whispered and pulled him away from her breast. Fred obliged and pulled his shirt over his head. Angelina ran her hands over his chest, over his stomach.

"Like what you see?" Fred asked now, grinning.

"Very much." Angelina admitted and leaned up to catch his lips in a passionate kiss. Fred leaned down to lie on top of her and groaned when his bare chest made contact with her breasts. He moved one hand between their bodies and stroke her nipple, pinching it and pulling gently until it was hard as a rock. Then he moved his hand down over her body and behind her, resting it on her bottom and pressing her against him before did exactly the same with his other hand.

Angelina threw her head back and tried to catch her breath.

"Oh Merlin, Fred…" she moaned when she felt him rubbing himself against her. She wiggled underneath him. Wanted to feel more of him. Wanted to have him completely.

Fred got the hint and lifted himself off of her, yanking his trousers and boxer shorts down in one movement. He kneed between her legs and looked up at her face when he started to open her jeans.

Angelina licked her lips as she watched Fred take off his trousers. She couldn't wait until they were finally one. Her whole body was screaming for him to finally take her and make her his. She lifted her hips slightly, so he could pull her jeans down. When she finally tore her eyes off of what was between his legs she looked back at his face.

Fred smiled down at her and leaned slowly forward to kiss her right knee. Then her left one. He continued with her inner thighs. One kiss on the right then one on the left side until he reached that one place that was calling out for him. He kissed her softly, blowing against it and darted his tongue out to taste her.

Angelina took his face in her hands and pulled him up to her.

"No time for this now!...I need you!...Can't wait…"

Fred stopped her talking by kissing her deeply. He just released her mouth when he finally became one with her. Letting her moan out his name as her legs moved back around his waist and held him close.

Not as though he wanted to leave the position he was in right now. Ever. He was content were he was and to judge from the sounds she made, so was she. He kissed her and murmured her name against her lips, over and over again, when they came together.

* * *

Ah, don't you just love this chapter?

Come on now, did you really think I'd let her just go to Australia like that?

Originally the last part shouldn't have been in this chapter. But I just felt like it. All the 'Angelina finally happy and being loved' just had to be in there, don't you think so.

But now I'm really outpowered. (Wrote 95 of it today!)

Oh, yes, the song 'I knew I loved you' belongs to Savage Garden. I was just borrowing it.


	16. Bring me to life

Sorry, it took me a week longer than usually (at least longer than the last weeks), but it took me some time to translate the last chapter into German (due to school, exams, oral presentation in French…) so it took me the whole last weekend to do that. But now it is here, chapter 16. The end of the story, safe for the epilogue… So have fun reading, and remember, there's not much time left to tell me what you think about the story! (hint, hint, hint)

**TriGemini**: So, I take it that you liked the last chapter. ;D

**Samantha Cameron**: You were waiting for it? Did you know it was going to happen? _Mhm… looks like I'm getting old… I must kill off more people and make more sad endings it seems… sigh_

**Hogwartsstollaway**: Ah, but admit it, scaring you with my reply to your review made it all the more enjoyable to read the chapter, right? You know what, I was too having tears in my eyes while I wrote the chapter! (seems as though I'm repeating the ending of Skin on Skin when it comes to this). I have to admit, when I started writing Silence on Silk I was actually thinking about making it a triologie. (I even had a plot and a title for the last part, I just don't remember the title anymore, just that it was something with SoS again…) But now, I'm not so sure about this anymore. I fear it would also end with even less Draco/Hermione action than Silence on Silk already had (which I actually didn't plan to happen…) since it would take place in the kids last year at Hogwarts… So I guess, there won't be a third part. But who knows, maybe, after one or two other stories, I'm going back and do write a third part, who knows… Oh look, how much I'm babbling, and you just want to know what's going to happen in chapter 16. Okay, I will stop talking now.

**Tiarwen**: _grows a few inches_ I'm glad you do!

**Anniebells**: You really thought I would let her go?

**Alexian-goodess**: I guess you should stop to tell me to update soon, it seems as thought this has subconsciously a bad influence on me…;)

**xoKaSsIeox**: glad you like it.

**MaileKitten**: oooookay, so I did understand the first sentence, but at the second one my pc said it is no English… no French… no German… no Spanish…. I'm confused….

* * *

Chapter 16

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
__Leading you down into my core  
__Where I've become so numb without a soul  
__My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
__Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up inside  
__Wake me up inside  
__Call my name and save me from the dark  
__Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
__Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I now what I'm without  
__You can't just leave me  
__Breathe into me and make me real  
__Bring me to life_

_Wake me up inside  
__Wake me up inside  
__Call my name and save me from the dark  
__Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
__Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Frozen inside without you touch without your love  
__Darling only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
__Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
__I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
__Got to open my eyes to everything  
__Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
__Don't let me die here there must be something more  
__Bring me to life_

Bring me to life – Evanescence

"How long do you think have we been in here?" Felicitas asked Sean, trying not to sound too scared.

"I don't know. It could be some days or some weeks. But I'm sure no more than a month or so." Sean answered and shivered slightly. He had given his jacket to Felicitas, so she would stay warm. They still sat cuddled together against the wall farthest away from the iron bars.

She, the odd lady, hadn't come back to them yet. And he was glad that the girl hadn't either. She had been wrong. He told himself over and over again. They wouldn't stay here forever. Their parents would find them soon. They just had to!

"What if she comes back?" Felicitas asked in a whisper. Sean didn't have to ask whom she meant. He looked at Felicitas' worried face and swore to himself that he wouldn't let this woman hurt her. Ever.

He reached behind his neck and took of his necklace. He looked at the small silver plate with his family's crest on the front and his name on the back of it.

"Fee." He whispered and when she lifted her head to look up at him he put his necklace around her neck. Felicitas looked asking at her friend.

"It is a promise. I won't let anyone hurt you." Felicitas felt tears starting to form in her eyes and nodded weakly. She threw her arms back around Sean and held onto him as though he was her guarantee that they would be rescued soon.

* * *

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Hermione ran down the stairs when she heard Sirius calling for her. Draco followed soon after her, Nathaniel on his arm. As they reached the entrance hall Narcissa, Thora and Sean were already standing there.

But Hermione took no further notice of them. She looked at Sirius who had walked into the house together with Professor Dumbledore, Remus, Damon and History. She looked at each of the five and when she reached her brothers face she took one deep breath. What she said next was more a statement than a question.

"You've found them!"

* * *

Katerina Everdeen was clutching her husbands hand when they entered the huge old house. They had apparated to the Malfoys immediately when they had heard that the place, where their children were held captive was finally located.

Now they were there. The grey stone let the house look cold. Or maybe it was because she knew that her son was in there. Probably afraid. Maybe hurt. Or … No! She wouldn't think about that. In a few minutes, she would hold him in her arms again. She would take him back home and make sure that this little red headed bitch would burn in hell for this!

"You go upstairs, we take the cellar." And so they divided. Remus, Professor Dumbledore, Damon and History went upstairs, careful to make not too much noise. Sirius walked towards the staircase that led downwards underneath the house. Draco, Hermione, Alexander and Katerina were following him.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Felicitas asked. Sean nodded silently and tightened his grip on the girl. Felicitas waited for the familiar feelings of warning and fear to come. But they didn't. Instead, there was something else. Something tucked at her heart. She felt as thought her mother was calling out to her. Felt, as though she could feel her arms around her, her head resting on her hair.

"Mommy." She whispered.

"Fee?" Sean was afraid that Felicitas was going crazy now. That it had been too much for her. But Felicitas slowly arose from the floor and took off Sean's jacket. She turned towards him and held the jacket out for him to take.

Sean took the jacket slowly back and looked worried at Felicitas. But she was smiling widely.

"They're here. They're bringing us back home now." She throw her arms around Sean and hugged him tightly before she released him and ran towards the bars.

"MOMMY!"

* * *

Remus had never thought that it would be this easy. But it seemed as though some things about people who sought to destroy and rule others were always the same. For one, they often thought they were invincible. And that made them make mistakes. As history has often proved.

Ginevra Weasley seemed to be no exception to this rule. They hadn't taken more than a few steps when she practically ran into them. The sight of people in the house must have confused her, because she was magically bound in less than a minute.

"What… what do you think you're doing?" she screamed at Remus, demanding to know why she was bound like some criminal.

"The fact that you aren't in your room in the burrow proves that you ARE a criminal." History said, the dark colour of her hair and her eyes made it obvious what she thought of the younger woman.

"NO! You can't take me away! That is not fair! She will get away again! I will be punished and she will get away with it! She should be the one bound and brought away. Not me! It is all the fault of that mudblood!" she screeched and tried to fight of the bounds.

Dumbledore lost his patience and put a silencing charm on the young woman, making sure she wouldn't say anything until she was brought to a judge.

* * *

"FEE!" Hermione followed her daughters voice and ran deeper into the darkness. Draco was following her immediately together with Alexander and Katerina. Leaving Sirius to think of lightening the hall with a spell, so they wouldn't fall now that they were so close.

"FEE!" Hermione fell to her knees in front of the bars and took her daughter's hands in her own.

"Mommy! I'm so glad you're finally here!" Felicitas cried openly when she saw her parents standing there. Sean walked slowly to the bars, barely believing that his parents were really standing there on the other side.

A quick spell and the door was open. Sean ran outside and threw himself into his mother's arms. Now he allowed himself to cry against her shoulder. He didn't see Felicitas being lifted into her father's arms and carried outside of the house. But he felt his father doing the same with him. Once they were outside they apparated back to the Malfoy's home. No one wanted to wait to see Ginny being brought outside. They just wanted to hold their children and go home.

* * *

"No one's here Professor." Damon said and closed the door behind him.

"This room's also empty." History said and glared at the now silent and bound woman.

"I was sure she had kidnapped her too." Dumbledore murmured and ran a hand through his beard. He looked at Ginny but she made no sign to show whether she knew whom they meant or not. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.

"We should bring her to the Ministry now. I've already made sure Judge Benson is informed. He will take care of the matter."

"I will go and tell Molly and Arthur." Remus proposed and moved to walk back downstairs.

"Be gentle. Molly will not take it easy." Dumbledore warned him and Remus nodded before he left the house.

"Well, then, lets bring this package to the judge and hope he'll let her rot in Azkaban together with some Dementors!" History said and shoved Ginny towards the door.

* * *

But at the end of the day, History's wish had not been fulfilled. Judge Benson had decided that Ginny was put into St. Mungo's department for mental illnesses of criminals. With a side-glance to Sirius he had said that from St. Mungo's no one had ever escaped.

* * *

Molly had had a nervous breakdown when she heard what had happened. It became even worse when she found out, that Arthur had been involved. She said she would never speak a word to him again, but only five minutes later she was crying against his shoulder, feeling guilty for not seeing the true evil in her daughter.

* * *

Nathaniel had never been happier than in the moment when his parents had walked into the door with Felicitas in Draco's arms. That night the twins slept both in their parent's bed. But they both did so for the last time. The following night was spent in their own beds, while Draco and Hermione took advantage of their precious alone-together-time that night.

* * *

Somewhere in another place, a five-year-old girl with reddish blonde hair was walking aimlessly around in a forest. She was holding a doll in her arms and murmured the same word over and over again.

"Mommy"

* * *

Okay, so only the epilogue left for me to write and you to read. And then it is over….

And I wouldn't be me if I weren't already thinking about what to write after this one… I was thinking about some Angelina/Slytherin (not sure whether Montague, Flint or Pucey) story. That is, if there is some interest in any of those couples out there… (if you haven't gotten it by now: I want you to tell me whether or not to write about one of the above-mentioned couples. ;D)


	17. Epilogue Every story is a love story

Ah, so now we've really made it to the end! This is absolutely the last chapter of Silence on silk! So, I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

This should have been up earlier today, but I was over at a friends of mine who is actually leaving for AUSTRALIA for 4 months on Monday. So it took me a bit longer to put this online.

**TriGemini**: Well, I'm going to make it short this time, for I want this to be up soon. I WILL write a story about Angelina/Pucey. But before I will try myself at an Angelina/Flint story. Maybe you'll enjoy this one too.

**Samantha Cameron**: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Maitagorry won't have the potion taken out of her. Nor will she return to her family. Through this, I still have the option of making a third SoS.

**Tiarwen**: Hope you'll like the Epilogue as well.

**MaileKitten**: Well, as I already said, Maitagorry will stay were she is, walking around in the forest, because it might be that I will need her in the future.

**Hogwartsstollaway**: Ah, such a long review again! But again I have to be short: I will write an Angelina/Flint story next, so stay tuned.

* * *

Epilogue

_**Every story, tale or memoir  
Every saga or romance  
Whether true or fabricated  
Whether planned or happenstance**_

_**Whether sweeping through the ages  
Casting centuries aside  
Or a hurried brief recital  
Just a thirty-minute ride **_

Whether bright or melancholy  
Rough and ready, finally styled  
Whether with a thousand players  
Or a lonely cast of one

Every story new or ancient  
Bagatelle, or work of art  
All are tales of human failing  
All are tales of love at heart

_Every Story is a Love Story - Sherie René Scott as Amneris in AIDA_

Angelina walked silently towards the Quidditch pitch. She remembered walking the same way about a year ago, when she had asked Ethan to help her with her divorce. It seemed to be an eternity ago that she had done it.

He was again standing with his back to her and screaming some instructions to the quidditchteam in the air. His robe was again fluttering in the air. He was just screaming at one of the chasers who had gotten a bludger against his shoulder when he had looked down at whom was walking there.

"You know Johnson, one of these days you will have these boys ending up in the hospital wing!" He said when he turned around to face her. She had changed over the last year, he noticed. She seemed to glow. He wasn't sure if it was due to the way she held herself, as proud as a queen. Or if it was because of her smile. But finally he decided that it had to be her eyes, for they were shining brightly as she looked back at him.

"It's not as though the Slytherin's could stand a real chance against the Gryffindors anyway." She shrugged and grinned. Ethan Montague rolled his eyes and shook his head. Just then he heard another 'ouch' from above him. He turned back to the Slytherins in the air and shouted at them to put the balls away and continue with some flying rounds.

"Try to stay on your broom, McAllister!" He told the chaser who obviously did not like to be lectured. Ethan turned back around to Angelina and raised his eyebrows.

"What? It's not my fault." Angelina told him innocently. Ethan's eyebrows rose even further.

"They are hormone-crazed 17-year-old males. Any female being would make them act like this." Ethan thought about telling her that they for sure wouldn't act like this with just ANY female, but decided to let the matter drop. In the past year she had never come to Hogwarts to talk to him, so there had to be something up with her.

"So, why did you come other than to terrorize my training?" Angelina bit her lip and looked up at the guys flying above them. She could still just leave. She told herself, but she wouldn't have been in Gryffindor if she didn't even dare to ask him.

"Well, you know, about me and Fred getting married…"

"Yes, about that… I know that I should congratulate you, but… didn't I tell you to search for a good one next time you choose a man?" Angelina hit him on his arm before she bit her lip again.

"He is the right one for me." She said silently, averting her eyes.

"Okay, then I guess I should really congratulate you. But what does you marrying the Weasel, er… Weasley have to do with you coming here?" Ethan asked her. Angelina looked up at his smiling face.

"Well, it has to do with the wedding… my parents abandoned me like I've never existed. And… well… Oh fuck it! Would you please be there and be my best man?" The smile on his face vanished and he looked dumbfounded at her.

"You want me to bring you down the aisle, then hand you over to your husband? Are you sure? I mean, you must have better options than me?"

"No. For me, you are the best option. You… in a way you brought me back to life, and… oh please, don't make me beg for it." She pleaded with him, biting down on her lip and looking up at him with big eyes.

"I'd be honoured to be your best man!" He told her and soon found himself embraced by Angelina's arms.

* * *

He knocked on the door and opened it as he heard her 'come in'. He stepped into the small room and closed the door behind him. When he turned around, he found her standing in front of a mirror, her back towards him.

"So?" She asked him and turned around to face him.

He looked her up and down and nodded slowly.

"You look absolutely beautiful Angelina." And she did look beautiful. Her hair was curled and put up on her head, letting some curls fall around her neck. Small white flowers were put into her hair, making a perfect contrast to her black curls.

The dress was a dream in white, emphasizing her figure and ending in a wide skirt. There was no other way to put it. Instead of straps there were those white flowers again to hold the dress up. On her arms the sleeves were also held with those flowers. The sleeves themselves were wide, looking like the sleeves of the dressrobes one had been wearing in the medieval times.

The upper part of the dress was simple, but the lower part would catch some eyes, he was sure. There were several layers of fabric each covering the other one in a kind of zigzag pattern. And every here and there the small flowers could be found on the hem of one of the layers. She looked like an angel in it.

When his eyes returned to her face he saw her grinning at him, her eyebrows raised.

"What? Have I said something wrong?" Angelina shook her head.

"It's the first time you said my first name." She said and looked asking at him.

"Well, I guess you should get used to it. Since Johnson is no longer an option after today, and I will rather die than call you Weasley, your first name is the only way I can call you." Angelina laughed at this explanation.

"Your name fits you perfectly today. You truly look like an angel." He admitted and Angelina bit her lip at this.

"If you continue with this, I'll go out there and my face will match Fred's hair." She said and took another look at the mirror.

"You look great, and the more you look into the mirror won't change anything about it." he said and rolled his eyes. Angelina was just about to answer him when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you ready in there? We are all just waiting for you to begin." They heard George on the other side.

"Well then, ready to try it again?" Angelina nodded and put her hand on Ethan's arm.

"You know, this is your last chance to run away." Angelina rolled her eyes and squeezed his arm when they left the small room and started to walk to the doors of the church.

"I want to thank you. For everything you've done for me." Angelina whispered when the music started and the doors opened.

"I'd do it again anytime you'd ask me to." He answered and lead her towards the altar, where Fred was already standing with George behind him.

* * *

Fred almost forgot to breathe when the doors opened and he saw Angelina in her wedding dress. Unbeknownst to him, he had exactly the same thought as Ethan had had before. That she looked like an angel.

He took a deep breath when he reached his hand out and felt hers touching his. They smiled at each other before they turned around to face the priest.

"Dearly beloved…"

* * *

Draco put his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her close to himself.

"Do you remember our wedding?" he whispered as he listened to the priest's talking. Hermione put her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Do you want to know the truth? No. I was so afraid of what was to come I didn't really listen to a word that was said. The whole ceremony was over far too soon for me. But therefore I remember our wedding night very well." She kissed his cheek and smiled up at him.

Draco looked down at his smiling wife and narrowed his eyes.

"You know, that it is not very nice of you to remind me of that night, while we're not getting away from this here until tonight!"

"Well, than at least you have something to look forward to for tonight!" Hermione said and turned back around and watched the couple in front of them.

* * *

"Ah, I love weddings! There is nothing more romantic. Don't you think so?" History looked at Damon, her eyes glowing with love.

"Mhm." Was the only reply she got, but Damon was thinking at the small black box he had hidden in the deepest corner of his wardrobe at home. Better said, he was thinking about the content of said black box. He was thinking of the thin ring made of white gold with a diamond on it. The diamond was surrounded by seven small fluorites. They were the perfect stones for her. Shining in several colours when hit by the light. Just as History's eyes.

Damon had already planned everything. Next weekend he would take her to a picnic and then, near a small sea, in a meadow full of flowers he would ask her to marry him. Yes, weddings were indeed romantic.

* * *

"What are you thinking about love?" George asked his wife while they were dancing. He had to smile when he remembered seeing Alicia's face covered in tears after the ceremony. 'Women, hopeless romantic' he thought and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"I was thinking of names. What do you think of Gareth? It means gentle. Or for a girl's name Amaya? It means night rain in Japanese." George frowned at this and stopped dancing.

"Why would you be thinking about names now?" he asked her confused. "Unless… Oh Merlin! Alicia, are you saying that…?" Alicia nodded slowly and kissed George gently on his lips.

"Yes. I'm pregnant!" George scooped her up in his arms and whirled her around.

"We're getting a baby!" he said happily.

"Well, actually, I'm the one who's having all the work till it's here!" Alicia told him half jokingly. George sat her down immediately and led her to a chair.

"What?" Now, Alicia was the confused one.

"I'm making sure that you won't overstrain yourself now." Alicia looked dumbfounded at him then groaned silently.

"Great. Now I've created a monster!"

The End

* * *

The wedding dress of Angelina I tried to describe can be found here: ( I have to put in spaces between the dots so the address can be shown here, remember to remove them before you hit 'go to' for the side)

www. appassionata. org/main/index.php

There under "Kollektion" (the second 'button' on the right side); on the bottom there are two hands and between them stands "1 bis 6" click on the right hand to move forward twice (so you are on the "13 bis 18") then click on the dress in the frame on the right side below, which still touches the big frame. It is a blonde woman, her hair up in some kind of ponytail. If you now click the picture in the big frame you will see the dress in a larger picture.

Sorry, this is so complicated, but I didn't make that side :p But the dress is really worth looking at!

And my next story will be an Angelina/Flint story (after the votes have been 2:1). (the next one will then be an Angelina/Pucey). I just have to come up with one :D So keep your fingers crossed that some plotbunny will come to me soon!

So until then, bye!


End file.
